Petunia's Choice
by Mrs.SRE Snape
Summary: Petunia Evans was tired of being left in her sisters shadow, so she decided to make some changes. Changes that will forever alter the course of her life. Will it be for the good or will it only make her life abundently more complacated? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1 Taking Control

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, that honor belongs to J.K.R**

**Petunia's character has always intrigued me, as well as her relationship with Lily, which we know so little of except for the fact that although they had been close as children, Lily's involvement in the magical world and Petunia's jealously towards her 'perfect sister' slowly put a wedge between the two sisters that would never be removed, even after Lily's death. Petunia's bitterness in fact ran so deep she took her anger and hatred of her sister out on her only nephew, the only family, aside from her husband and son, she had left. And so I wondered what could have happened if Petunia had made different choices concerning her relationship with her sister and her life in general, what if she had decided to take control of her life instead of spending her life wallowing in self-pity. Ultimately I decided to write a short story surrounding my curious thoughts, and so here, for all of you to read and enjoy, one possible outcome of Petunia making a different choice.**

**Please know that I do not have the best grammar and spelling so if I make a mistake you are more than welcome to gently point it out to me, which I will then happily correct the mistake.**

_**Petunia's Choice**_

_Chapter One_

_Taking Control_

Petunia Evans was angry, furious. She was trying to revise for exams and her freakish sister was brewing some horrible smelling potion. Mother had told her time and time again not to make that crap in the house, but she never listens. Why would she? She never gets in trouble even when she does disobey mother and father. Perfect Lily, with her perfect magic and handsome, rich boyfriend. Oh yes, she would admit James Potter was a very attractive man, she had dreamt, even fantasize about the aristocratic yet incredibly self-absorbed young wizard, but what did it matter, he was just one more thing Lily had that she did not.

Jumping up from her desk she stormed down the hall and into Lily's room. "What are you making; it's stinking up the entire house?"

Lily just looked up at her sister and grinned. "Polyjuice.'

Petunia out her hand on her hips and huffed, "Poly what?"

"Polyjuice, it temporarily transforms you into another person."

"Really?" This peaked Petunia's interest. To be someone else, anyone else, would be…wonderful. "How does it work?"

"Well." Lily eyes lit up in excitement. "Once you are finished with the potion, you put hairs of whoever you want to change into and then you drink it."

Petunia looked down at the green awful smelling goop in the pot. "You're supposed to drink that?" Her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Yep, it's pretty awful, but the taste varies on whose hair you add." Petunia looked up at her sister with curiosity.

"So I take it you have done this before."

Lily laughed. "A few times. The potion lasts for about an hour, but once you take it you are an exact copy of whoever you desire. It's next to impossible to tell the difference."

"Hum and do you have to be, you know, freakish to take it."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "No! And I am not a freak."

"Whatever." Petunia then left the room.

It was late, near midnight, and although her parents were out of town Petunia was still wide awake, studying fervently for her exams. It was near the end of her second term at the University, she would prove to her parents she was just as smart as her perfect sister. She could achieve high marks and get awards as well. She was special too.

"Oh James…oh-oh god, y-yes, right…oh GOD YES!

Petunia covered her ears as the sounds of Lily and James having sex resonated from her sister's bedroom. How inconsiderate, couldn't she have at least put up one of those silencing things.

"Oh Lily, oh yes! Oh Merlin, I-I'm coming, baby."

Petunia closed her eyes, a small smile formed in the corner of her thin lips as she imagined it was her name James Potter was calling out. _Oh Petunia, oh yes, Oh I love you. You're so much better in bed then your sister._

The calls of ecstasy ended and Petunia attempted to go back to her revision, however she now had James Potter on the brain, her focus was shot. So she gave up, went to bed, and dreamed of a black-haired boy with glasses.

**XXX**

The following morning James had gone, though Lily happily informed her sister that he would be coming by later that afternoon.

"Like I care," Petunia grumbled, "But next time you and James are going to go at it all night, please be polite enough to shield the noise."

Lily turned beet red. "Oh Tuney, I'm sorry. I-I didn't realize-

"Forget about it." Was all she said before leaving the kitchen where they had been talking and headed back upstairs to shower and get ready for the day.

**XXX**

Four hours later James Potter turned up on their doorstep; it was Petunia who answered the door.

"Oh hello Petunia is Lily home." The Pureblood grinned, his hazel eyes twinkling happily.

"Yes." She sighed. "She's napping I'll get her."

Petunia quickly made her way up to her sister room, where Lily was still sleeping. She looked down at her perfect sister and frowned. "For once, just one, why can't I be the one who…

Her thoughts trailed off as she noticed the pot of Polyjuice still sitting on her sister's desk. Suddenly a devilish smirk formed on the brunettes face. "Should I?"

Walking over to the cauldron, she picked up the cup besides it and dumped it into the sludgy goo. She then went back over to Lily. Pulling on of her long red hairs from her pillow she dropped it into the Polyjuice. "For once I will get what I truly want. What I deserve." Closing her pale green eyes and plugging her nose she drank down the slimy concoction.

The twenty year old instantly fell to her knees, she clasped her hand over her mouth to stop from gagging, it was by far the nastiest, foulest tasting thing she had ever tasted. The disgusting liquid, however, soon worked its way down her throat and into her stomach. Picking herself up from the floor, Petunia made her way over to the full length mirror on the back of her sister's door. She gasped. "I-I'm Lily. I'm beautiful." Looking down at her clothes, which were suddenly much too tight, she had the figure of a twig and was built more like her dad then her mum, where as her sister and a perfect curvaceous body. She quickly pulled off her clothes shoving them under Lily's bed. She then went to her sister's closet and pulled out a green, form fitting dress and slipped it on. "Let's see if he can resist this."

Taking a deep breath Petunia headed downstairs. "Hello James." The fake Lily said softly as she licked her luscious red lips.

"L-Lily, oh baby." He said instantly wrapping his arms around her waist. "You know I can't resist you when you wear that dress." He then began to kiss her neck.

"Oh James, that feels…amazing."

"Do you want to go to my flat?" He offered in a whisper grazing her ear with his lips.

"Why wait."

James grinned against her neck as he continued to kiss it. "Why indeed." James reached his hand around her back and unzipped her dress as he continued to kiss her. Petunia hands reached for his waist and quickly undid his belt and zipper of his trousers, sending them to his ankles. The couple continued to undress each other as they made their way to the sitting room sofa.

Petunia decided she wanted to be completely in control of her little adventure and pushed James' naked body down on the sofa, quickly straddling him.

"I'm truly going to enjoy this." She smirked, taking off James glasses and tossing them to the floor.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Lil's, but I like it."

"Just wait until I get started." Petunia then pushed herself into his hardened appendage.

Thirty minutes later Petunia suggested James head back to his flat and that she (Lily) would meet him back there in about an hour. He agreed, but only if she promised to wear that green dress again.

The eldest Evans daughter quietly headed into her sister room, gathering her clothes from under her bed; she then made her way to the shower.

Allowing the hot water to run down her shoulders and back, which were a bit sore due to the position she had been moments ago, though she was a lot more flexible then she realized, or maybe it was Lily that was flexable. Whenever she had sex with Vernon, which wasn't often, she always had to be on top due to his weight. There was a subject. Vernon Dursley, did she love him, if she was honest with herself she would have to say no. She liked him, at least enough to date him, but no more or less than any other boyfriend she has had. Yet Vernon wanted more, and had suggested the possibility of getting engaged.

Stepping out of the shower, she frowned as she realized she was no longer in the form of her beautiful sister, but once again skinny, plane Petunia Evans. She knew she wasn't ugly, but she wasn't gorgeous either. "Maybe if I dyed my hair." She told herself as moved a piece of her long mousy brown hair through her fingers. "Or at least highlighted it and maybe had it styled."

She gave a deep sigh before shaking her head. "What difference would it make?" She then put on a plane yellow summer dress before heading back into her sisters room.

She hung up Lily's green dress back in her closet before waking her.

"Lily, Lily, wake up." She said shaking her shoulder, perhaps a little harder then necessary.

"Huh, what?" Her emerald green eyes fluttered open.

"James was here."

"He is?" She grinned excitedly sitting up in bed.

"No, was. I told him you were sleeping, he said for you to come over when you wake up."

"Oh, okay."

"Oh, and he mentioned something about you wearing a green dress that he likes."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course he did." That's when Lily noticed something different about her older sister. "Petunia."

"What?"

"Your eyes…"

"What about them?"

"They look…darker."

"Oh." Petunia went over to Lily's mirror on her door and looked at the reflection of her eyes. They were darker, not as dark as Lily's, but they weren't nearly as light as they usually were. She figure the Polyjuice simply hadn't worn off all the way, then again, it had been over an hour and a half since she had taken it. Oh well, she figure they would fade by the end of the day. "Hum, maybe it's the light." With that she quickly left the room.

Ten minutes later Lily headed to James' house and she was wearing the green dress her sister had on less than two hours earlier.

**XXX**

That night, after a lot of thought and consideration, Petunia Evans had made a decision. For once she had gotten something she wanted, something she felt she deserved, and although no one else ever would know, she would. So what else did Petunia Evans want? She wanted to unload Vernon Dursley, that was easy enough; one phone call and it would be over. She also wanted beauty. But it's not like she could afford cosmetic surgery, but she could afford to get her hair done, as well as her nails, yes that would be a start, and maybe a new wardrobe, but that would cost her. She had a small savings, but that's when she remembered. Her grandparents had set up a trust fund for she and Lily for their University education. Petunia hadn't touched it because she had gotten scholarships. Hum, she could tell her parents the scholarships fell through, or she could simply not tell them anything. It was her money after all.

The following day Petunia headed into town, first stop the bank, next the salon, and finally a bit of shopping. When she returned home at the end of the day her family almost didn't recognize her. Her hair, which was once waist length was now, cut to her shoulders, layered and had auburn highlights. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and lavender top as well as matching lavender sandals which showed off her highly manicured toes, her fingers were done as well, glistening with a thin layer of clear polish.

"P-Petunia?" It sounded like a question, though Lily knew it was her sister it was just almost hard to believe.

"Yes, Lily, it's me."

"Looks like you did some shopping." Her father said giving his oldest daughter a hug.

"I did. I-I thought it was time for a change."

"Well you look beautiful Petunia." Her mother said kissing her daughters cheek.

"Thanks, well I'm going up to my room to revise for exams." Petunia grinned as she headed up the stairs.

Yes, this was a new beginning for Petunia Evan's. No longer would she simply be the Lily's muggle older sister. No! She was going to be someone, someone special, and she didn't need her sister's stupid magic to do it.

As the weeks past Petunia was indeed receiving her fair share of attention, and not just from the opposite sex, though she had to admit she did enjoy that. Her teachers seem to recognize her more and even her parents, who normally talked of nothing but Lily, had been asking her how her schooling was going and even congratulated her on the high marks she received on her exams.

She had seen James a few times since the afternoon they frolicked on her parents sitting room sofa, and every time she couldn't help but picture him naked.

It was evening, just after eight, and Petunia was already exhausted, though she didn't know why, she supposed her body was still recovering from her burning the midnight oil while study for exams.

"I'm heading to bed." Petunia said softly rising from the couch where she and her parents were watching television.

"Petunia, sweetie, are you feeling okay." Mrs. Evans asked her daughter. She had noticed the last couple of day she hadn't quite seemed herself.

"I'm fine mum, just tired."

"Alright, well if you need anything, just ask." Petunia gave a small nod and headed to bed.

_**A/N: So there is the first chapter, up next a trip to the doctor changes Petunia's life forever.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Consequences

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**Thank you to those who reviewed. I revived a lot of story alerts but only a couple of reviews. Please feel free to leave a quick review even if it's simply to say nice chapter, or this stinks. I really do appreciate them.**_

_**Now on with chapter two...**_

_Chapter Two_

_Consequences_

Another two week's past and Petunia still wasn't feeling right. She was extremely lethargic, not to mention nauseous, and even a bit dizzy at times, she was beginning think whatever was wrong with her had to do with more than simply overdoing it on revisions. Deciding to be better safe than sorry she made an appointment with her doctor.

"Really James, grow up." Lily laughed playfully shoving her boyfriend off of her lap.

"Come on Lily, it's not like we haven't done it on the couch before." He said moving her hair behind her shoulder so his mouth would have free access to her neck.

Lily brow rose in confusion. "James we've never had-

Her sentence was cut short as Petunia walked through the front door. The brunette whimpered as she wiped tears from her face with the palm of her hand. Her already depressed mood soured as she noticed her sister and boyfriend on the sitting room couch.

"Tunny," Lily instantly went to her sister, hugging her. For once Petunia hugged back, "What wrong?"

Petunia looked over at James who was picking the dirt from under his fingernails as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Um, are mum and dad back yet?" She asked with a sniffle.

"No, not yet." Lily then turned to her boyfriend. "James, go home."

"Why?" The pureblood scowled. He was about to have a right good shag with his girlfriend, he had absolutely no desire whatsoever to leave.

"Because I said so. I'll come by your flat later."

"Fine." He whined. He gave his girlfriend a final kiss on the cheek before leaving the house.

"Now, Tunny, what's wrong." Lily asked as she led her sister to the couch.

"I have completely fucked up my life Lily. I'll never finish University now. How could I have been so stupid?" The tears were falling freely now, his mind a jumbled mess, this wasn't supposed to happen, she had finally taken some control of her life and now…

"Petunia, what did you do?"

Lily emerald green eyes looked sympathetically into her sister's lighter green; Although Petunia eyes were still lighter than her sisters, after she had taken the Polyjuice they never dimmed back to their original pale green.

"Lily." Another tear fell to her cheek. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh shit."

Lily once again pulled her sister into a hug allow her to cry into her shoulder. "It's okay Tunny." She comforted her, rubbing small circles on her back. "We'll get through this as a family. Does Vernon know?"

Petunia shook her head. "It's not his."

Double shocker.

"Oh. Um, may I ask who, then?"

She couldn't tell her the truth; that she was carrying James Potter's child. His sister would kill her. Not to mention the fact that James had no idea they were ever even together. "A guy from the university," she lied, "it was a one night stand. I-I don't even know his name."

"Okay. Alright. We'll get through this."

Two hours later Mr. and Mrs. Evans returned. Their reaction to their daughter's predicament was not pleasant.

"Petunia!" Her father scolded her, his arms crossed firmly in front of his chest as he gave his daughter a looked that crossed between disappointment and anger. "How could you be so careless? You have ruined your future. How do you expect to get a decent job without a complete education? Hum? You obviously can't finish school with an infant in tow; and don't you dare think for even a second that we are going to carry the load for you."

Petunia looked down at her hands which lay limp in her lap, tears once again welling in her eyes. Her sister, surprisingly, was sitting beside her for support, her arms around her shoulder.

"Really Harold, you're not helping." Mrs. Evans scolded her husband's harsh words and tone.

"You expect me to be happy about this?"

"Of course not, but what Petunia needs now is our support, not to be berated. I'm sure she is already fully aware of the consequences of her actions."

"I am." She said weekly finally looking back up at her parents. "I-I'm so sorry I disappointed you."

"I know sweetie." Mrs. Evans moved from her standing position to sitting next to her eldest daughter on the couch. "It's okay; perhaps we can work something out so you can finish school."

"Really?"

Her mother nodded taking her daughters hand. "If I have to watch the baby while you attend classes I will."

"And so will I?" Lily offered. "When I'm not working that is."

"Thanks both of you." Petunia then looked back up at her father. "Please don't hate me daddy."

The tall red-head took a long deep breath before taking his daughter hand and gently pulling her from the couch. "I don't hate you sweetheart. I'm just disappointed."

"I know. So am I."

And she was. Things had finally started to turn around for her, and now this. She wouldn't let it get in her way though. She was going to finish school, and get a job, and although she would be single parent, she just knew she would be a wonderful one, at least she hoped she would be.

**XXX**

Two weeks had passed and Petunia's life went back to normal. Well, almost. She was pregnant, and although her mother had suggested some things that had helped her with the nausea, she was still consistently tired. She had finished up final exams for the year so at least she wouldn't have to stay up studying anymore. It was a pleasant Saturday afternoon, Petunia's parents had decided to spend the day in London, and Lily was off at her job at in some Mysteries Department, so she decided to go for a walk.

It had been a while since she had taken a stroll through her neighborhood, she had to have been in secondary school, before she got her driver's license. The brunette decided to head towards the park. She and Lily used to play there a lot as children, though she didn't go as often after Lily had made friends with Severus. Yes, Severus Snape from Spinners End, the boy who introduced Lily to all of that magical freakiness.

Petunia placed her hand on her belly rubbing it softly. She smiled at the thought of the baby, of her son or daughter, a little piece of her in the world, she knew her child would most likely have magic, like James, but surprisingly, she was okay with that, in fact she was happy that _her_ child would have such a wonderful gift. Her eyes shifted up as she reached the old playground. It had defiantly seen better days. The paint of the equipment was chipped, the slide was missing the ladder, and one of the three swings was missing.

The swings.

One was occupied, and as she grew closer, she realized she knew the person sitting on it.

"Hello, Severus."

Petunia gave the boy a small smile as he looked up at her. "Well, well, if it isn't the wayward sister." He gave a menacing smirk at his former friend's older sister.

Petunia gave a snort as she sat down on the swing beside him. "News travels fast around here, doesn't it?"

"It most assuredly does. I have to say I was quite shocked when my mother mentioned it. I would have thought you had more sense."

She knew he was trying to rile her up, he always did, but she was past such childish antics. "We all make mistakes Severus."

Severus nodded. "That's very true. Some bigger than others," He then subconsciously rubbed his left forearm.

"Besides, I'm looking forward to being a mummy."

"Oh?"

"I know I'm young, but I have the support of my parents and Lily, and I know everything will turn out just fine."

"So, who's the sperm donor?"

Petunia laughed. "You have no tact, Severus." He just shrugged waiting for an answer. "Well, my family thinks it's someone from the University but…it's not."

"Hum. Is he married?"

Petunia gasped, "Severus!"

"Well, why else would you be ashamed to admit who he is?"

"He's not married it's just…complicated," she sighed.

"Come on Tunney, just spill the beans."

She really did want to tell someone one, plus it wasn't like he and Lily even talked anymore so…"Fine, but if you tell a soul I swear to God you'll live to regret it."

"Sure, whatever you say." It wasn't as if Severus actually feared the muggle, but this was Petunia, Lily's sister and he would keep her secret. Probably.

"One…one of Lily's friends."

He stared blankly at her for a moment. "A wizard?" he asked. She nodded and that when the uncontrollable laughing began.

Petunia rolled her eyes as she waited for his laughing fit to end. "Oh, Merlin." Severus breathed wiping a tear from his eye. "Petunia the magic hating muggle knocked up by a wizard. Unbelievable."

"Yes, yes, are you quite done?"

Taking a deep breath Severus gave a final chuckle before nodding. "Sorry."

"It's alright; I supposed it is a bit…ironic, but in all honestly," Petunia placed her hand on her belly once again and smiled, "I don't mind if my baby is a wizard; in fact I think it would make him rather…special."

"Your child would have something you have always secretly wanted." Severus pointed out bluntly. Petunia just nodded in response. It was after all the truth.

"Yes, he will."

Petunia had been jealous of Lily's magic, she still was in fact. She knew Lily had shown Severus the response Professor Dumbledore had written her when she had asked if she too could attend. She had been devastated by the negative response and never fully got over it.

There was almost a full minute of silence before Severus finally spoke. "How's Lily?" He was looking at his feet when he asked this, and in all honesty part of him didn't want to know, because he was afraid of what he might hear. That she is happy with Potter and hasn't mentioned him even once.

"She's fine, really into her new job."

"Oh?"

"She says she really can't talk about what she's doing though; you'd think she works for MI7 or something." Severus chuckled as he scratched his long nose. "Does she…mention me…at all?"

Petunia frowned as she rose from the swing. "Move on Severus. Lily's a good person, but she's as stubborn as a mule and you know as well as I she can hold a grudge forever."

That was defiantly not what he had wanted to hear. "I miss her." He admitted softly.

"I know, but she's not worth the heart ache. Move on. Find another girl to obsess over, one that will appreciate you for who you are and not expect you to change."

Severus' brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean, change?"

"Before you two stopped being friends she was always going on about how you shouldn't like the Dark Art's, how you shouldn't have Slytherin friends, and…well she said a lot of things. The point is, you have the right to be and do whatever you want. You shouldn't have to worry whether your interests or beliefs are right or wrong in_ her_ eyes. She never had the right to try and change who you are, Severus. So, don't spend your life pining over a girl who never really cared about you for you anyway."

Severus didn't have a response to that.

"I should be getting back. I'll see you around Severus." She gave him a final smile and headed back home.

_**A/N: So hoped you liked chapter two. Yes, Severus' life is about to change thanks to Petunia's advice, but will it be for better or worse? And how will Petunia get along once the baby arrives, will motherhood be everything she had hoped for. You'll find out soon.**_

_**Please Review**_

_**I like them and they help me write quicker.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Life Changing

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way…though it would be nice wouldn't it.**_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed and added this story to alerts and favorites and now on with chapter three.**_

_Chapter Three_

_Life Changing_

As the months passed Petunia's belly grew. She found out she was having a boy, a boy she planned to name Daniel James after her grandfather and the baby's father. Lily, being overly curious by nature had of course asked her sister if her choice of a middle name had anything to do with _her_ James. Petunia quickly reassured her, although it was a lie, that she had simply always liked the name and that it had nothing to do with her freaky fiancé. Yes, James and Lily were engaged, much to Petunia's disappointment, but in the end what did it matter. It wasn't as if he would have ever wanted her anyway.

James aside, Lily had been excitingly helpful, making Petunia's meals and driving her to doctor's appointments and such. She seemed genuinely excited at the prospect of becoming an aunt, and in so Petunia found herself spending hours with her sister talking about babies.

"Personally I would like to have two, possibly three." Lily rambled on one evening as they sat on the couch sipping on tea. "But not for a few more years, I want to work a bit first. James said one was just fine and that he rather liked the amount of attention he received being an only child. Well, I told him right then and there we will not be spoiling our children rotten."

Petunia wanted to laugh. She really did. James, as handsome and charming as he was, was completely full of himself and she had no doubt he would instill his arrogance on his future children, no matter how hard Lily tried to prevent it.

"What about you Tunny, do you want anymore?"

Petunia shrugged and took a sip of her tea. "Maybe, if I can find a good man to settle down with, but if not Daniel will be just fine."

Severus sat at the bar and ordered another drink. It would be his second in the past two hours. He was a slow drinker, having no desire, unlike some of his companions, to get completely sloshed. Lucius had invited him out, along with some of his other friends, to an exclusive club that catered to Purebloods. Yes, Severus was half, but Lucius was able to get him in.

"What about her, Severus." The tall blond wizard pointed to a rather attractive blond woman in the corner who was chatting with a few other witches.

"Um, well, I-I don't know."

"Come on, Severus," he clasped him on the back, "she's been eyeing you".

Severus blushed at the mere thought of a woman looking at him with interest. He was nothing special. Though, in the new robes Lucius had given him as a birthday present, he would admit he felt, for once, somewhat dashing. His hair had been done as well, by Lucius' wife Narcissa. It now hung in soft waves to his chin, where before it was at his shoulders, and no longer looked oily.

"She wouldn't want me." The tall, lanky boy looked down at his drink and sighed.

"Pathetic. Severus." Lucius leaned in toward his friend. "The reason we brought you here was to get you shagged, right?"

Again Severus turned red. "Yes, but-

"If you don't mingle with the ladies the only one that will be fiddling with your dick this evening will be yourself, do you want that?"

"No."

"Then get up," the blond said taking his friends arm and pulling him from the stool, "and go over there and talk to the sexy woman."

Taking a deep breath Severus approached the beautiful woman as Lucius and his friends watched on. Standing tall and taking advantage of his deep voice, one of the few things about himself he had been complemented on, he introduced himself. "Excuse me. I hate to interrupt, but I saw you across the way and I thought I would introduce myself. I'm Severus Snape." He gave what he hoped was a charming smile as he extended his hand.

"Ellie Pix." The young woman was quick to accept the handsome stranger's hand.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Ellie gave her girlfriends the signal to disburse, which they hastily did.

"So, you said you name was Severus Snape?"

"It is."

"Snape, I don't recall hearing that name before."

Well this was where it ended. She would find out he was a half-blood and push him aside. There would be no further conversation and diffidently no shagging. Well, he might as well get this over with.

"It's not a wizarding name. My mother is a pure-blood but my father a muggle." He didn't drop his gaze, he would take her rejection like man.

To his surprise Ellie's smile suddenly widened. "Me too." She admitted quietly.

"Really."

She nodded, her smile fading a bit. "Except it's my father that's a wizard. My mum, well…she dropped me off on his doorstep the day after I was born."

"Oh, that's horrible."

"Yeah, but I'm better off without her." The girl took a deep breath before she grinned once again at the man across from her. "Stupid, filthy muggles, right." She laughed before taking a large gulp of her drink.

"Indeed they are."

**XXX**

Petunia had gone into labor on a Saturday, just three days before her actual due date and inconveniently enough it was during her sister's wedding, well the reception anyway. After eighteen hours of very painful labor Petunia gave birth to her baby boy. He was 6 pound 13 ounces nineteen inches long, he was perfect.

"He's beautiful Petunia." Her mother told her as she gazed down at her grandson who lay sleeping in Petunia's arms.

"Yes, he is." She gently stroked the small patch of black hair that suck out in every direction on his head. Baby Daniel did indeed have his father's hair, as well as his ears, though his overall facial structure looked more like Petunia's father Harold. He had her nose and shape of eyes, and although the current color of the baby boy's eyes was a cloudy blue, they would soon become a beautiful hazel mixture of green and brown.

Lily didn't get to see her nephew until he was near three weeks old-she wasn't about to postpone her honeymoon in Tahiti after all.

"He's absolutely adorable Petunia." She told her sister who was breasting her son late one evening.

"Yes, he is."

"I think he looks like dad, don't you?" Lily offered.

Petunia grinned. "He looks a lot like him, yes. So how was Tahiti?"

"Oh, Tunny, it was the best three weeks of my life!" Lily giggled before going on to explain how fun, exciting, luxurious and romantic her first few weeks as Mrs. Potter truly were.

Yes, Petunia began to feel the sting of the green eyed monster as her sister gloated about her perfect life, but then she looked down at her beautiful baby boy and suddenly she didn't care. After all, she had something Lily didn't have, and she just knew that her son would grow to be far more than her sister ever could be.

**XXX**

Severus smiled as he ran his fingers through his sleeping fiancés soft, blond hair. His eyes ran down her perfect, nude body, a body that only he had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. It had started off as nothing more than a desire to get shagged, but Ellie turned out to be so very much more. Not only was she beautiful but witty, and clever as well, and Severus soon found himself falling for the girl. He knew his feelings for Ellie were different than from what he felt for Lily. Lily was his hope, his light in the dark, but Ellie, oh Ellie was his passion, his desire, she made him feel alive and like he could do anything. Yes he loved Lily, and a large part of him always would, but Ellie was his future. Someone he could share his beliefs and interests with. She always listened, never complained, she was simply there for him, and he loved her for it, he worshiped her for it.

Slowly her eyes fluttered opened and they were greeted by the sight of her smiling fiancé. Her Severus. Her Severus who understood the hardships of growing up a half blood in pure blood circles, of never feeling completely accepted. But he accepted her, and she him, and they were there for each other and they always would be.

"I love you." He whispered before placing a soft kiss on her sweet lips.

"I love you too, Sev."

Only two other people had ever been given the honor of calling him that, his mother, and his once-upon-a-time best friend, and although he never really cared for the nick name, it never sounded sweeter then when it came from the lips of his Ellie.

"I was thinking of ordering Chinese." He offered slowly sitting up.

"That sounds good." Ellie raked her finger through her hair as she sat up.

Severus gave her another quick kiss before rising from the bed and beginning to dress. Ellie decided to take a shower. Just as Severus reached the bottom step of his stairs a loud CRACK resonated. Less than a second later his black eyes were looking upon his master.

"My Lord." Severus tried not to sound too nervous or surprised by the sudden presence of his master in his home.

"Hello, Severus. I hope I'm not…disturbing anything."

"Of course not my Lord, I am at your deposal at any moment."

The evil wizard gave a grin of approval at his follower's statement. "I have a potion I need brewed." He then pulled a slip of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Severus. "Do you think you can handle it?"

Severus read the title of the potion; actually it was more of a poison, but nothing he couldn't do. "Of course my Lord, I could have it ready in just two days' time."

"Good."

Just then, footsteps could be heard thundering down the stairs. "Sev who appa-

She stopped mid word as she saw exactly was in their home. "M-my Lord."

"Ah, Miss Pix." Voldemort, as he was also known, looked the young woman up and down, lust filling his red-tinted eyes. She was wet and in nothing more than one of Severus' T-shirts. If she wasn't taken by one of his most valuable followers, he would have most certainly taken her as his own, at least until he had grown board of her. But no, Severus was too valuable to risk losing his service. "You look…well."

"Thank you, my lord."

Voldemort looked back over at Severus, who was incredibly anxious at seeing his master look at Ellie in that manner.

"You are lucky to have such a prize, Severus."

"Thank you, master."

The Dark Lord gave a nod and with another _crack_ was gone.

Ellie quickly made her way over to Severus who then wrapped his arms around her tightly. "He gives me the willies, Sev."

"I know, but he is a powerful wizard, he deserves respect."

Ellie sighed as she buried her head into Severus chest. She didn't like The Dark Lord, or most of his views, and the fact that Severus was, in a way, bonded to him, made her all the more apprehensive. But she loved Severus, and she would stand beside him, no matter what.

_**A/N: Okay there's chapter three. I hope you all enjoyed it. **__**Please Review**__** and yes, I'm not above begging for them.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Babies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the brilliant world of Harry Potter**_

_**Thank you for my reviewers. I Hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**_

_Chapter Four_

_Babies_

Six months had passed and little Danny was growing like a weed, and Petunia, being a dutiful mummy made sure to record every minute of his babyhood. Every little thing he did, the first time he pooped, smiled, rolled over, everything she wrote down in his baby book. And the pictures, my goodness the pictures, there were mounds. Every free moment she had she spent with her baby boy, holding him, feeding him, playing with him, reading to him, everything. She hated it when she had to go to class or work, she had gotten a job at the library, she worked a couple hours a few days a week, it wasn't much, but it was something to help contribute to Daniels needs.

Lily was a big help as well. If she wasn't at work or with James she was with her nephew. She loved reading to him, mostly children's book but every once in a while she would pull out a potions or charms book and read a bit. Petunia didn't mind, really, which surprised Lily completely. She had noticed her sister had seemed more tolerable of her magic recently, which was great, just…strange. It was like she did a complete 180 concerning the subject.

James too would sometimes play with little Danny, and he was actually quite good with the baby. Lily said it's because he just a big child himself. Which was partly true, he could be immature at times, but Petunia didn't mind, Danny was getting time with his daddy, and even though neither of them knew it, Petunia did. One of James' favorite games to play with his nephew was baby quidditch. He would pick him up in his arms and pretend to fly him around the room. As James carried him around the room James pretended Danny was a famous quidditch star on a Comet 360, she assumed that was a broom of some sort.

"And Daniel Evans shoots the Quaffel, the keeper misses and yes, he scores! Can you believe it, he single handedly won the game, yeeeaaaa!"

Petunia smiled as she watched James continue to fly her son around the room, the baby giggling happily at his uncle's antics.

"He really is good with children." It was Lily who said this; she was sitting beside her sister on the couch.

"Yes, he is. Though when your own is born you may want to watch out, he'll probably literally put your baby on a broom and try and fly him around.

Lily smiled, placing her hand on the small bump on her tummy. "Yes, I'm sure he will." Yes Lily was pregnant, just about five months in fact. It was a surprise; they had planned to wait a few years, but a blessing none-the-less. Her son was due the end of July, Danny was born the in early September, and they would both go to Hogwarts together. Of course Danny was too young to show signs of his magic, Lily hadn't until she was five, so Petunia would just wait it out and when the time came her family would simply assume that the baby was a muggleborn like Lily.

**XXX**

"Severus. Don't forget the pickles." Ellie shouted after her husband as he made his way, barefoot, down the cold wooden stairs in the middle of the night because his pregnant wife had another craving.

He really was growing tired of be woken every night because she wanted sardines and pickles, or because she had a leg cramp and he needed him to rub it out. At least the morning sickness was over. Having to hear the poor woman wretch every morning was just awful-not to mention the smell. He complained, at first, but then, after mending several burn marks on his new robes he quickly discovered you do not irritate a pregnant, hormonal woman carrying twins. Yes, they were due to have twins, a boy and a girl, they had just found out that day in fact, and as excited as he was about being a father, he was worried as well.

His father had been nothing but a lousy drunk, a horrible role model and he was worried he wouldn't know how to raise a child properly. Plus there was the money issue. They were doing okay, Ellie had a job at the Ministry, and basically spent all day thumbing through old texts, tomes and archives in the Ministry's library basement. The job had been advertised as a library research assistant and she had thought it sounded interesting and that she could make good use of her organizational and management skills, she was wrong. Most days she spent incinerating outdated manuals and rule books.

Severus worked part time at the Acropathy, just a couple days a week in fact, and on the side he would brew difficult hard to come by potions that could not be purchased in Diagon Alley. Yes they were mostly illegal, but they brought income in. He also continued to brew things for the Dark Lord, though he was never paid for that. Very few people knew Severus Snape was an actual Death Eater. He was rarely called to the meetings and even when he was, he always wore his mask and was referred to by the Dark Lord as Potions Master not Severus or Snape. This allowed him a certain amount of discretion, which he very much appreciated.

After securing the odd foods his wife requested he quickly brought them up to her. "Thank you, sweetie." Ellie smiled, kissing her husband quickly on the lips.

"You're welcome. Anything for my little ones." He then bent down and kissed his wife's belly.

**XXX**

Petunia had put her son down to sleep, quietly leaving the nursery she headed down stairs. Reaching the sitting room she saw her parents sitting on the couch talking quietly.

"But if I take the job we'll have to move." She heard her father say.

"I know, but this is a big promotion for you, Harold. You would be a fool not to take it."

"But what about Petunia, and Lily is expecting too…I just don't-

"You should take it." It was Petunia who said this. Harold and Rose Evans turned toward their daughter. "You should take it daddy." Petunia restated as she rounded to the front of the couch. "Danny and I will be just fine. I can move into the house Grandmother left me if need be."

"Oh, Petunia, heavens know." Her mother said rising from the couch. "She left you that house with the intention of you selling it. The place hasn't been lived in, in years; it's nothing more than a shack in the middle of nowhere."

"Look, I'm not going to be responsible for holding you two back. Daddy should take the job. Danny and I will be fine."

"Petunia." Harold rose from the couch. "The job is in Australia, it's too far from-

"I am an adult, as is Lily. We will be fine."

"But what about school?" Rose added. "You won't be able to finish."

"I only have a semester left. I'm sure I can find a baby sitter if need be."

"No." Harold shook his head. "I'm not taking it. My family needs me, you and Danny need me. Lily's baby too, I'll hardly ever see them if we move. No. I'm staying." Harold crossed his arms over his chest, and pouted looking very much like a five year old who had refused to go to bed. Rose was very tempted to laugh at her husband's stubbornness.

She knew how much he loved the girls and Danny and even James, and she would support him if he decided to stay, but deep down she thought it would be good for him. He had wanted this promotion for years and now he finally had the chance.

Petunia went over to her father, wrapping her arms around him. "Please daddy, think of yourself for once. You need to think about what you want, not me or Lily or your grandson's, but you."

Harold simply nodded and said he would think about it

Another month had passed and slowly but surely Harold and Rose had packed up 30 years' worth of their belongings. Mr. Evans had given into his daughter's instance and took the job, even Lily agreed with his sister telling her father it was 'a chance of a lifetime'. They decided to give the house to Petunia, having paid it off a couple years previous. Petunia had the money from her job and some left over from her trust fund her grandmother had set up, so she knew she would be able to take care of utilities, food and such. Plus she had finally decided to put her grandmothers old house on the market, it really wasn't doing anyone any good just sitting there.

Danny sat quietly in his playpen with his toys, every so often glancing up at his mummy or grandparents. The house had been very busy lately, everyone always running around, putting things in boxes, talking about some place called Sydney. But being the happy-go-lucky baby Daniel Evans was he didn't worry much about it and instead just went about his normal life.

**XXX**

Since becoming pregnant Lily had been forced to reign in on the more strenuous duties involved in her job and was, unwillingly put behind a desk and Lily Potter does not do well sitting idle for long. Paperwork, mounds and mounds of paperwork, that was what she spent the bulk of her day doing now, she was near her wits end with it. She couldn't tell you how close she had come to pulling out her wand and incinerating the whole pile. Finding a duplicate copy of some report on fake time-turners she magically transformed it into a paper air plane and charmed it to fly around the room.

"Well done Mrs. Potter, though I doubt that will decrees your workload by much." Lily laughed at her husband who was standing in the entry way of her cubical.

"Perhaps not." She said rising from her seat. "But my mind was going fuzzy I needed a distraction."

"Oh really." James smirked as he took his wife into his arms. "I believe I can help you there." He then kissed her, long and hard. Lily moaned as her husband moved his amazing lips down to her neck.

"Like that." He whispered.

"Umm, yes."

"How about this?" James then moved his mouth to her ear quickly tasting it.

Lily could have melted into his arms at that very moment. The man had a gift when it came to foreplay. "James, you-your making me hot."

"That's what I was aiming for, love."

"Ahem." The couple quickly pulled apart turning to the voice that had just cleared behind him.

"Sirius, mate, what's up?"

"You have absolutely no self-control, do you Prongs".

James just laughed. "You're one to talk. Mr. shagging Lily's friend Mary in the loo during our wedding reception."

"Sirius!" Lily's hand was planted firmly on her hip as she gave him a very disapproving glare.

"Oh please Lily; you're the one who attacked James on your parents sitting room couch."

Lily huffed in annoyance. "Sirius, that never happened. I keep telling you, James dreamed it."

"Well if I did it was one hell of a dream." James laughed as they headed out of Lily's cubical and towards the elevator. "You were an animal Lil's".

Lily just rolled her eyes at her husband's immature fantasies.

**XXX**

Severus' first instinct was to go to his master. The prophecy was about him after all, but he didn't. Instead he headed home to his wife.

"Don't tell him." Ellie pleaded with her husband as they lay in bed later that night.

"Ellie." Severus said taking his wife's hand in both of his. "This is big. Can you imagine the reward he will give me when I tell him?"

Ellie shook her head in disbelief. She knew her husband just wanted to be someone, to be accepted, appreciated, which was why he joined that stupid group of sadistic bigots in the first place, but this was too much.

"Severus. The prophecy talks about a baby. How is a baby going to defeat him? It's ludicrous."

Severus was a reasonable person, and when things are handed to him in a logical manor he tended to see the point of the issue, and that was exactly what she was hoping for.

"The baby will grow." He said softly.

"He wouldn't allow it to grow, and that's the whole point. He would get rid of the child before it became a threat".

"Yes but-

"It's a baby, Sev. An innocent baby, just like our own." She took his hand and gently placed it on her bulging belly. "Please, love, please don't tell him."

Tears had begun to well in her eyes, and Severus could never bear to see her cry. She had such a good heart. Just like his Lily.

"Okay Ellie, I won't tell him."

"Thank you."

_**A/N: Okay there's chapter four for you. Hope you enjoyed it. Things are developing quite a bit differently this time, though that doesn't mean happy ending all around. Sorry, but there has to be a bit of drama and tragedy, doesn't there.**_

_**Please Review**_

_**I have been getting tone of Story Alerts but hardly any Reviews**_

_**So Please-Pretty Please-Review.**_

_**Thanks!**_

Re


	5. Chapter 5 Traitor

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Thank you for my reviewers they are very much appreciated. Now on with chapter five._

_Chapter Five_

_Traitor_

In just two days Harold and Rose Evans would head for Australia and although Petunia was happy for her father, she was starting to have second thoughts on wanting them to go. They where her parents, her mum and dad, and no, that wouldn't change with them being in a different country, but it would be different. Who would she go to now when she just couldn't sleep and needed to talk and have midnight tea? Her mother wouldn't be there now. And who would she watch football matches with. Yes, she likes the sport, God help her, her father had gotten her addicted when she was a girl. It was their bonding time, but no longer. There would be no more family Sunday dinners, or afternoon strolls around the neighborhood, or at least the dynamic would be different. She supposed she could invite over Lily and James, but still…it wouldn't be the same.

Petunia had been surprised when she received an invitation to Lily's friend Remus' 20th birthday party. Although she had become more…comfortable around magic, didn't mean she wasn't to start making friends with Lily's magical friends. On the other hand she hadn't had a night out since before Daniel was born and she was sure her parents would be more than willing to watch the baby for her. What the hell, she'd go, besides what could it hurt.

Lily had given her the address, the party was going to be at a flat Remus and Sirius shared in west London. As soon as she pulled in front of the building she could hear music coming from the second level, though it wasn't anything she had recognized. As soon as she heard the words _Slicker then a Slytherin,_ alongside the melody she knew she was in the right place. She headed up the stairs to number 24. A blue sign with the words THE PARTY'S HERE printed on it hung on the door. Knocking on the door it was quickly answered by the birthday boy himself.

"Ah, Petunia, glad you could make it, come on in." Remus opened the door so the muggle girl could enter.

"This is for you." She said handing him handing him a thin blue envelope. "Happy Birthday."

"Oh, thanks. Hey, everyone, Lily's sister is here." He hollered out to a group of men huddled in the corner. What they were doing Petunia couldn't tell.

One of them lifted his head above the others. It was James. Petunia couldn't help but smile. "Hey there Petunia, your sisters in the kitchen."

"Thanks."

Lily stood over the kitchen counter slicing cheese. James offered to help, but she knew he would just muck things up so she shooed him off to play with his friends while the responsible adult prepared the food. At the sound of the kitchen door opening Lily turned to see who it was.

"Tunny, you made it."

Petunia gave her sister a small smile as she made her way over. "Looks like you're the cook for this evening."

Lily laughed pulling a platter from the cabinet above her. "Yes, well the one time I ate something the four of them made I ended up with food poisoning ." Petunia shook her head as she helped her sister arrange the snacks she had prepared onto the platter. "From that point on I refused to even touch anything they make."

"That's probably a wise move on your part."

"Yes, I think so. So how's Danny today."

"He's fine. He's getting his first tooth I think."

"Oh really?"

"He's constantly chewing on his fingers and toy's, I can't feel anything on his gums yet, but he's drooling like crazy."

Once again the kitchen door opened this times it was James. "Hello Ladies." James went over to his wife, quickly kissing her lips and rubbing her pregnant belly before heading to the fridge. "Is the food almost ready?" He asked grabbing four butter beers, two in each hand.

"Almost."

"Great." James gave his wife another quick kiss, and then a polite smile towards his sister-in-law before leaving the kitchen.

Although James had already turned, Petunia smiled back. It wasn't the same polite smile James had given however, but one of want and desire.

"Petunia." Lily said as she wrapped up the left over cheese.

"Hum."

"Do you fancy my husband?"

Petunia's brow rose at the bluntness of the question. A question she really did not want to answer. She didn't want to lie to her sister. They had been getting on so well lately, just like when they were children. If she knew how she felt about James or God forbid that she had slept with him and had his child, she probably hex her into the next century, not to mention never speak to her again.

Trying not to show her nerves she answered the question. "He's your husband, Lily. He's attractive, yes, but he's yours."

Lily closed her eyes as she placed her hand on her protruding stomach. "I love him very much, you know that, right." She said this in almost a whisper.

"I know you do Lily. And he…he loves you and that's what matters."

Lily gave a small nod before going back to preparing the snacks.

As the party continued as several guests came and left. Some staying just for the food other long enough to wish Remus a happy birthday and give him a gift. Petunia really had no idea what to get Remus, she had only met him once before. Lily had tactfully mentioned that he didn't have a lot of funds and that his clothes were in horrible need of replacement. So she went and purchased him a gift certificate for a local clothing store. He was happy to get it.

"Thank you Petunia, this will be really helpful. I have a job interview next week and I need to get some new dress clothes."

"Oh, well your welcome. So where are you interviewing?"

"Flourish and Blotts, it's a book store in Diagon Alley. My chances are slim, but…well I'm sure new clothes will help."

"You know, if you like working with literature there's an opening at the library I work at for a clerk."

There was a sudden snort of laugher. Petunia turned to see it came from the chubby boy with blond curly hair,Peter she believed.

"What was that for?" James asked giving his friend an odd look.

"What? Oh, it just…you know…a muggle job." He said then taking a swig of his butterbeer.

"Hey, I'll take what I can get." Remus said with a laugh. "Thanks for letting me know Petunia, I'll look into it."

"No problem."

Another hour past and the stronger drinks began to circulate. Petunia was offered something called a Firewhiskey, she kindly passed as she had to drive home, and of course no one even bothered to offer one to Lily in that she was pregnant. After a bit more merriment which included watching the guys play drinking games, Petunia decided to call it a night head home.

"Lily, have you seen my purse."

"Oh I put it on Sirius' bed; his room is the second on the right."

"Thanks." Petunia headed down the hall and into Sirius' room, only to find Peter passed out on the bed. He had disappeared to the loo close to a half an hour ago, everyone thought he was still in there, but by the smell she had a feeling he mistook Sirius' bed for the toilet.

She reached for her purse, which lay just next to his head; she quickly found out however that the strap had somehow gotten tangled around his arm. Carefully she managed to get the strap from around his arm, but accidently pulling up the sleeve of his jumper as she did. She noticed he had a tattoo, and an ugly on at that. Some sort of snake coming out of a skull and it was…no, it couldn't be, but it was, it was…moving. The snake was slowly slithering in and out of the black skull. A sudden chill spread over Petunias body, though she wasn't sure why. Shaking it off, she pulled her purse over her shoulder and left the room.

"So you know, Sirius." She said as she re-entered the front room. "Peter is passed out in your room, and I believe he mistook your bed for the toilet."

"What!" Sirius freaked and went rushing towards his room, while everyone else broke out laughing. The laughed quickly halted however when moment later when a sudden burst of "TRAITOR" rang out from Sirius' bedroom. Of course everyone rushed to see what was going.

Sirius had Peter by the wrist, his wand digging into his neck."

"Sirius, it's just some piss." James tried to make a joke thinking he was angry at their friend for soling his silk sheets. But Sirius didn't laugh; instead his face took on a shade of green.

"I-I can't explain." It was Peter who said this and the panic on his face was very apparent.

"Explain what?" Remus asked.

That's when Sirius pulled up Peter's left forearm into view. "This."

Gasps of horror filled the air. Petunia was quite confused, yes the tattoo was hideous but she didn't think it warranted such a startled reaction.

"Peter, how could you?" Lily's emerald eyes glistened with tears at the betrayal of her friend, the hormones didn't help either.

"He-he said he would kill me. He…you have no idea the power the Dark Lord possesses."

"The Dark Lord?" Petunia asked. "Isn't he that leader of group of rebels you're fighting against?"

Lily and James had told her a bit about Voldamort, his beliefs, and attempt to rid the world of muggleborns. She though he sounded a lot like Hitler.

"Yes it is." James said. "And that's his mark." He said pointing to the tattoo.

"I should kill you now." Sirius' jammed his wand further into Peter's neck, his nostrils flared as breaths of hot rage escaped them.

"No Padfoot." Remus put a hand on his friends shoulder. "We'll take him to the Ministry."

"But he-he's probably been passing information. M-Marlene."

Just two months previous Marlene McKenna had been killed by death eaters, Sirius and she had just gotten engaged.

"I know, and he will be punished." Remus tried to reassure him.

"Lily, go home with your sister." James spoke up.

"What! No, I want-

"You will go with your sister. I don't want you home alone, not now, and in your condition you're not coming with us."

"James I-

"Don't argue with me. You know I don't put my foot down often, but for this I will. It's obvious we can't trust Peter and I won't put your or out son in danger. Now go."

Reluctantly Lily relented and accompanied her sister back to her parent's home, while James, Remus and Sirius apparated their former friend to the Ministry.

_A/N: I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I do think this story is coming along quite nicely, I hope you do as well._

_Please review!!!!_

_Thank You!!!_


	6. Chapter 6 Friends

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed and added to story alerts**_

_**Now on with the show…**_

_Chapter Six_

_Friends_

Lily had fallen asleep on the sitting room couch waiting up for James, and was still sleeping when Petunia came downstairs to prepare breakfast. Placing Danny in his highchair the muggle went about cooking. She decided to make Lily's favorite, pancakes. Not that it would really equate to having found out one of your best friends was a traitor, but she thought, perhaps it might help, at least a little.

The red-headed witch awoke to the smell of maple syrup, which she could only mean one thing, pancakes. Smiling she rose from the couch and headed into the kitchen where she found Petunia setting the table, Danny was already enjoying his own food, most of which seemed to be on the floor and high chair rather than in his mouth.

"Good morning." Petunia smiled as she set a large plate of pancakes in the center of the table.

"Morning." Lily sat herself at the table next to her nephew and started piling her favorite morning food onto her plate. "You made my favorite, thank you." Lily took the syrup bottle squirting its contents onto her pancakes.

"You're welcome." The eldest sister then sat on the other side of her son and began serving herself. "I thought…well, it might cheer you up a bit."

Lily gave a tiny smile and nod.

"Oh, who made breakfast?" Harold asked with a yawn as he entered the kitchen.

"I did."

"Oh, well, thank you sweetheart. Morning little man." Harold kissed his grandson before sitting. "So, any word from James?"

Lily frowned. "No, not yet. Where's mum?"

"Still sleeping, she…had a late night." Both Lily and Petunia noticed their father blush and decided not to ask what her 'late night' entailed. Minutes later Rose entered the kitchen, whistling still wearing her night clothes.

"Morning everyone." She said cheerfully before kissing her husband soundly on the lips.

"Morning love." Harold smiled at his wife before smacking her behind as she rounded the table.

"Oh, dad, please. Mind the public display." Petunia shook her head, while Danny just giggled.

"Oh really Petunia, it's just a smack on the bum." Lily had always thought it was rather sweet that her parents, even after twenty-five years of marriage, still acted like newlyweds.

For a moment Petunia narrowed her eyes at her sister. Of course she would say that, she most likely received such affection from James on a regular basis. Her annoyed glance however quickly turned menacing. "Yes, well I suppose your right." She said a wicked grin playing on her lips. "Propriety isn't all that important, why just last night I heard James going on to Sirius about how you two shagged on our sitting room sofa when mum and dad where at the grocers."

"Lily!" Rose gasped in shock, Lily paled considerably.

Lily shook her head at the accusation. "That never happened. I swear. James had this realistic dream, or something and he got it in his head that…I-I swear, it never happened."

"Well I should hope not." Harold added in.

Lily's attention then turned from her parents to her sister, a look of confusion combined with annoyance filled her eyes. She had been with Petunia most of the night and she hadn't recalled her being alone with Sirius or James the entire evening, so could she have overheard anything. Unless, it was during one of the several times she had gone to the loo.

Lily was brought out of her contemplating with the sound of the doorbell. As quick as a heavily pregnant woman could, she rushed out of the kitchen, though the sitting room and to the front door, throwing it open.

"James!" She flung her arms around him, burring her head in his chest.

James kissed his wife gently atop her head. "Come on, let's talk."

Minutes later James and Lily sat beside each other on the sofa, her hand wrapped in his, as he made small circles with his thumb in her palm. Petunia sat next to Lily, Danny in her lap, Rose and Harold where sitting in the love set just across from them.

"He took the mark just after he graduated." James said softly. "He has been passing information to you-know-who since he joined the Order with the rest of us." There was a brief pause of silence, the pain of betrayal was apparent in James' hazel eyes.

"Under Viertserum Peter confessed he was there when Marlene was killed. He…he didn't do the act himself, some guy named Grady did."

"Sirius had been engaged to her, right?" It was Petunia who asked this, she had remembered her sister mentioning it once.

James nodded. "Sirius he…well, it took both Remus and I to retrain him from killing the rat right then. We ended up having to sedate him".

"Poor Sirius." Petunia spoke softly.

"Not many people knew but…Marlene had just found out only days before she was killed that…that she was pregnant."

Lily, unable to control the emotions welling up in her began to cry. James pulled her closer allowing her to sob softly into his chest.

Danny could tell everyone was sad, though he wasn't sure why. His aunt Lily was crying and then Uncle James started to also, but not as loud. The baby boy squired out of his mother's arm and crawled over to his aunt and uncle, placing his hand softly on Lily's arm.

The red-head gazed down at her nephew, to see him looking sadly up at her. "Oh, Danny." She picked him up in her arms. "I'm okay, just sad, but I'll-it'll be okay."

And it would, but not for a long time.

The official trial had been set for that Saturday; James was reluctant to let Lily go. "I am going! I want to see the traitor pay!" She argued adamantly with her husband the night before the trial.

"No. You're already in a delicate condition and you don't need the added stress."

"Merlin James, I'm pregnant not dying. I'm going, and don't think you can try and stop me."

"Lily-

"No. Don't make me hex you, James!"

The black haired man laughed as he shook his head at his wife's feisty nature, it was one of the things he loved the most about her after all.

"Fine. I should know better than to argue with a pregnant red-head armed with a wand, anyway."

Lily smirked then kissing her husband sweetly on the mouth. "Yes, you should."

**XXX**

Severus had read about Pettigrew in the Prophet, he was just as shocked as everyone else, he had no idea the Pettigrew was a follower of The Dark Lord. He had been summoned to a meeting the following day, and the papers claim had been confirmed by Voldemort himself. Apparently the little rat had been passing information to the Dark Lord personally for almost two years; with Peter gone the evil wizard was anxious to obtain another spy from his ranks.

Voldemort had called his potions master into a private room, locking and warding the door after they entered.

"So, Severus, how is your wife." The dark wizard asked, a small smirk playing on his thin lips.

"She is fine, my Lord."

"She is due to have you children soon, correct?"

"Yes, in just two months."

"Hum." There was a brief pause before Severus felt a push from his master to invade his mind. Quickly pushing away private memories he allowed him to enter. He did not stay that long before finding nothing of consequence and pulling out. Voldemort had always had an odd felling about his potions master. Not that he thought him untrustworthy, but he feared the wizard was not always completely honest with him.

"You were once friends with the mudblood Lily Evans, correct?"

Severus had a pretty good idea where he was going with these questions and he didn't like it at all.

"When we were children, yes."

"Yes, many of us are naïve in are youth, aren't we? Do you…think it possible to regain her trust?"

That was an easy answer.

"No my Lord. She has not spoken to me in years."

The dark wizard began to move around the room, circling Severus like a vulture. "I see, and you do not believe reconciliation is at all possible."

"I…I could try, but I doubt it. I am the essence of everything she stands against."

Voldemort gave a loud, menacing chuckle. "No, Severus, I am the essence of everything she stands against, you are simply a boy who choose a different path then she, a better path."

"I can try to contact her if-

The Dark Lord raised his hand silencing his young follower. "No, we will find another way. You can leave, potions master."

**XXX**

It had been a week since the trial, Peter had been sentenced to fifty years in Azkaban, Sirius did not think that nearly enough. He had been hitting the bottle badly since the trail, so much in fact he had been politely asked to take a leave of absence from work from his employer who was growing tired of having him come in hung over and then fall asleep at his desk soon after.

Remus had taken Petunia up on her advice and decided to apply for the clerk job at the library-having not gotten the job at Flourish and Blotts. Not knowing the location, Petunia offered to drive the werewolf, his interview just happened to be the same time her shift started.

It was Sirius who answered door, A bottle of firewhisky in his hand.

Petunia gave a small sad smile at the depressed Marauder. "Hi Sirius, I'm here to take Remus to his interview."

"Oh, right, come in." Flopping down on the couch Sirius took another swing of the bottle in his hand. Petunia sat down on the couch beside him.

For some reason she wanted to say something, anything to try and help, but she had no clue as to what. She was never good at comforting people.

"How's your son, Danny?" She was surprised by the question, he had never even met him.

"He's fine."

"Danny's short for Daniel, right."

Petunia nodded. "It's is."

"Marlene's fathers name was Daniel." He said this in all but a whisper, and she noticed a silent tear stream down his cheek.

"Sirius. I…I know we don't know each other very well, but if you ever want to talk…

Slowly he lifted his head, his grey, tear stained eyes turned toward his best mate's sister-in-law. "Thank you."

She gave a small smile and nodded. A few moments later Remus was ready and together they headed to the library.

When her shift was over Petunia headed home, first stopping across the street to pick up her son from the baby sitter. It was an odd feeling not to have her parents around, though they had called almost every night since they arrived in Sydney, it still felt lonely without them. Lily had been coming over a lot, which helped. James had been working a lot of extra hours, mostly concerning Order business. Lily had still been able to attend the meetings but obviously she wasn't going on any of the missions, so when James wasn't home she would spend part of her evenings with her sister and nephew.

Walking up to her front porch, Danny on her hip, she found a letter resting on her doorstep. "What's this." Picking it up she read the envelope which simply said _Petunia, _in bold, black calligraphy style writing. Heading inside she placed Danny in his playpen and turned on his favorite show, Sesame Street. She then sat down on the couch and opened the letter. She was surprised to see it was from Sirius.

_Petunia,_

_I wanted to thank you for your offer to talk. It's hard to talk to James or Remus because well, they were Peter's friend too and I'm sure his betrayal has stung them as badly as it has me. When Marlene was killed they were there for me, and I appreciated it and yes, their comfort did help, but finding out Peter was there when it happened…it was like the wound over her death was ripped open and a liter of salt poured on it. Anyway, if your offer still stand I was hoping we could meet for coffee sometime. Oh, and so you know, Remus got a call about an hour ago and he got the job at the library. He was literally jumping for joy when he got off the phone. Well, I hope to hear from you soon. You can write or call or just stop by._

_Thanks again,_

_Sirius_

_**A/N : So there is another chapter for you, not too much going on, but I'm sure you can see a start of a few different things on the horizon. I hope you all enjoyed it. **__**Please review**__**. They make my day.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Sirius Black

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP Universe.**_

_**Thank you to all who have reviewed and added this story to story alerts and favorites. Now on with the story…**_

_Chapter Seven_

_Sirius Black_

Petunia had been working extra hours at the library and had picked up a second job stuffing envelopes from home; with her busy schedule almost a week had passed before she had been able to call Sirius to take him up on his offer of coffee. Petunia had been actively looking for a job in the field of accountancy, she had a degree in it after all. She had seen Remus at the Library a few times, although they normally worked different hours. He seemed truly excited about his job, and she had even found him whistling as he worked.

Most people with Remus' knowledge and ability's would be annoyed with such a menial, unchallenging job, then again most people are not cursed with lycanthropy. He had explained to his new muggle employer that he has a medical condition that required treatment once a month and as such would have to miss that specific day of work. Naturally he had been nervous that his medical condition may hinder his standing with employer, however he found her to be kind and very understanding, only requesting that he work a Saturday to make up the missed hours. He was happy to do it.

When Petunia finally did manage to arrange a time to meet with the gloomy Marauder she asked her sister if she could watch Danny. Lily gladly offered to watch Danny for a few hours while her sister attempted to 'cheer-up' Sirius, though she doubted it would do any good. If his best friends couldn't shake his depression, how could her muggle sister.

The sky was overcast and grey and fit Sirius' mood well. He sat quietly in a small muggle café near Petunia's home as he waited her arrival. He wasn't sure why he agreed to meet with her, he didn't know her that well, but she offered her ear, and not knowing what else to do he decided to give it a try. Petunia shook the rain from her umbrella before entering the café. Lucky thing she had brought it otherwise her hair would have been ruined completely, it was already frizzy from the damp, humid weather. She spotted him at a small table in the corner sipping on a coffee, after ordering a cup of tea she joined him.

He gave a small polite smile as she sat opposite him, which she returned. "Nasty weather isn't it." She said before taking a sip of her tea.

"Sure is. So…Remus seems to be enjoying his job."

Petunia nodded. "I've never seen a happier desk clerk." They both gave a chuckle.

"He's just thankful for full time work. So, how's your son?"

"Good. Lily's watching him. She needs the practice, you know."

Sirius gave a small smile and nodded. He was happy for his best friends, but at the same time it just made his heart ache more. His baby would have been born a month ago. Sometimes he would picture him. What he thought he would look like-because of course it would have been a boy, there was simply no other option. He would have had his mother's strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes, but his handsome features. He would have names his Eric. He always liked that name. Yes, it was muggle and had nothing to do with the stars or consolations, but he liked it.

"You know, you're more than welcome to come visit Danny and I at home. I'm sure he'd love to meet you".

**XXX**

Severus stood over the crib where his son and daughter lay resting, a smile pulled to his lips, a joyful gleam in his dark eyes. Cora Eileen and Kian Severus were born in the early hours of the morning just three days previous. They came a little early, but were still strong and healthy.

"Hey." Severus heard his wife's sweet voice just as her soft hand reached his shoulder. "You should come to bed."

"I just wanted to see them." The tall wizard took his wife into a gently into his arms, placing a kiss atop her head. "They are perfect you know." His eyes quickly turned back to his children.

"I know."

"Though I think poor Kian has my nose." Severus said with a soft chuckle.

"There's nothing wrong with you nose, love." She said then kissing the top of it. "He does look very much like you, they both do."

Severus shook his head softly. "Their hair and eyes yes, other than that they look very much like their beautiful mummy."

The couple smiled lovingly at each other before kissing. "I love you, Severus." Ellie whispered resting her head lightly on his chest.

"I love you too Ellie. More than you could ever know."

**XXX**

Sirius was still mourning deeply over the death of the woman he loved and the betrayal of one of his best friends; however he no longer felt the deep depression that had once plagued him. In fact in recent weeks his heart had seemed much lighter, his mood was far cheerier and he had stopped drinking, at least in excess, and he could give the credit to no one other than Petunia Evans. He didn't know what it was about her, but he just felt…comfortable with her. He could talk to her for hours about anything and everything and found her to be as clever and witty as her younger sister. He was enjoying spending time with her son, Daniel as well; he was a sweet little tyke and won over Sirius rather quickly. He had never had a muggle friend before and so it was a new experience for him. She had introduced him to quite a few new things including the cinema, bowling, and roller skating; he thought the cinema was absolutely amazing, it was like a pensive vision but on a big screen and an hour and a half long.

Although he had participated in several muggle activities Sirius decided that it was now Petunia's turn to get a bit of culture shock and decided during their next meeting he would suggest taking a nice flight on his broom.

**XXX**

Ellie Snape had just finish feeding her son when there was a knock at their front door. Placing Kian next to his sister in their cradle she went to answer it. Upon opening the door, her jaw dropped slightly as the wizard standing on her porch was the very last she expected to have been there.

"P-Professor Dumbledore."

The old wizard smiled kindly at the young mother. "Hello Mrs. Snape. Is your husband home by chance?"

"What do you want with Severus?" Few knew Severus was a follower of Voldemort, but she knew if anyone were to find out, it would be the man standing in front of her, and she was not about to let the old man take him away her husband, not without a fight anyway.

"Actually I would like to speak to both of you. I promise you Mrs. Snape. I mean no harm."

"Well, he's not here. He's still at work."

"Ah, do you know when he will be back?"

"Why?"

"As I stated a moment ago I would like to talk to both of you."

"Concerning?"

"A job offer."

"Pardon?" Did he just say job offer. He wanted to offer Severus employment. If that was truly the intention behind his visit then he must not know of her husband's alliance. There was no way the leader of the light would knowingly hire a Death Eater.

"Actually I would like to offer both of you positions at Hogwarts, though I do think it best if we finish this conversation inside rather than on your front porch."

"Oh, um, of course." Opening the door wider she allowed the old wizard into her home. She showed him into the sitting room, and they both sat on the couch. She looked down at her twins who were now both sleeping peacefully in the cradle beside her.

"Congratulations of your little ones." Dumbledore said peering into the cradle. "They are quite adorable."

"Thank you".

A near second later the sound of apparition broke through the house; luckily the loud crack didn't wake up the babies. Severus reaction to seeing Albus Dumbledore in his sitting room, sitting next to his wife and children, was not a pleasant one.

Quickly pulling out his wand he moved defensively in front of his family. "What do you want?"

"Sev." His wife placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. He just wants to talk."

Severus gave his former headmaster a scrutinizing look. "About what?"

Albus gave sincere smile. "As I mentioned to you wife just a moment before I would like to offer you both employment at Hogwarts."

"Employment?" It had to be a trick. Why would Albus want to employ a Death Eater at his school? He was pretty sure the old wizard knew he was one, if not for sure he would at least have suspicions, many do.

Severus lowered his wand and decided to give him the benefit of a doubt. "What kind of employment?" He finally asked sitting down beside his wife.

"Well my boy, it seems that I can no longer give Professor Slughorn sufficient cause to stay another year, it seems I have been putting off his retirement for quite some time now."

"So you want me to teach Potions?" Dumbledore nodded. Severus was very tempted to agree to the offer straight away, but his natural suspicious kept him at bay, plus truth be told, if he was going to have to deal with pubescent dunderheads every day, he'd much rather teach Defense; then again, as everyone knows, the position is cursed, and with two children to support he didn't want to take the chance of only having the post for a year. There was also one other concern he had, but he wasn't exactly sure how to approach it.

"So you have no qualms with my…political views, then?"

Albus chuckled. "I would he hiring you based on your skill and skill alone". Severus rubbed his chin in contemplation. He looked over at his wife who gave him a reassuring smile.

"So you know, Severus I am aware of your…affiliations."

Severus' brow rose. "It's that so."

"Severus, when you overheard the prophecy, you could have easily gone to him, but you didn't. You knew what the possible consequences could have been and you weren't willing to risk that, despite what Voldemort could have done to you if he found out you kept this information from him." Severus winced at the very thought. Ellie gave a full shutter. "That shows a great amount of bravery, son."

The younger wizard closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. He knew that wasn't the case at all. He had not gone to his master because Ellie had begged him not to. "What job will you be offering Ellie?" He asked looking back over at his wife.

"We are in need of a new Librarian." Ellie's eyes brightened at the thought. To be in charge of a library as vast as Hogwarts filled with ancient tomes some most likely dating back to the founders themselves, would be a dream come true. Then again anything would be an improvement over her current position.

"What happen to Miss. Pince?" Ellie asked curiously.

Albus gave a slight chuckle. "She was offered a position as head Librarian at muggle library in London".

Ellie's face scrunched up in half disgust half curiosity. "Why would she give up teaching working at Hogwarts for a muggle job?"

"I believe her recent engagement to Mr. Filch had something to do with it, he also recently gave me his resignation."

Severus gave a snorted laugh. "I knew there was something going on between the two of them."

"Yes, I'm sure the they'll be quite happy."

"So what you think, Sev." Ellie looked up at her husband. "Should we take the offers?"

Severus looked down at his son and daughter, their faces so peaceful and relaxed, so…content. Severus grew up poor, almost destitute in fact, often going without the bare necessities, he wanted better for his children. At the moment they were getting by, but they were still living in his family's home in Spinners End, and it really did pain his heart to have to purchase second hand clothes for his children.

"We would have free room and board, correct?"

"Yes my boy, as well as a sizeable salary."

"Do you want this, Ellie?" Severus turned to his wife and asked.

She nodded. "I do, I think it would be good for all of us."

"Alright. Well take the positions."

"Wonderful." The old wizard's eyes twinkled bright as he clapped his hand together. This would work out well. He would have Severus Snape under his thumb and hopefully, at some point, disintegrate his allegiance from Voldemort.

**XXX**

"I can't believe Sirius offered to take you flying." Lily laughed before taking a sip of her tea.

Petunia brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Come on Tunny, you're a muggle, you're not meant to fly."

Petunia's eye narrowed as she glared at her younger sister. "I really wish you would stop calling me that."

"What, a muggle?"

"Yes, that."

"But you are. It's just a fact. You're a muggle, I'm a witch. It's just the way of it."

"You know, I'm getting rather tired of your attitude concerning my…averageness lately." She couldn't think of a better word at the moment.

Lily laughed. "Averageness?"

"You know what I mean. Ever since I found out I was pregnant with Daniel we have started to have that close relationship we once did as children, and I truly was enjoying it. But lately…I don't know what your problem is but it seems you desire to point out, and at every opportunity you have I might add, that you have magic and I don't. That I'm just an average, normal, unimportant muggle, just like you did when you first started that-that school. I may not be a witch Lily but I am trying very hard to understand your world better for…for you." She had wanted to say for Danny, but she couldn't give away that she thought him a wizard before he showed signs of magic.

Lily frowned, her eyes moving down to her cup on tea on the kitchen table. "Is this about be becoming friends with Sirius."

Lily's heard popped back up, her eyes turning to her sisters. "No." She said softly.

"Then what?"

Taking a deep breath she shook her head slightly. "Nothing. I-I'm sorry Tunny. I'm glad your friends with Sirius, and I haven't intended to make you feel inferior. I guess it's just the pregnancy hormones." She joked.

Petunia gave a small laugh. "Oh I believe that. I'm sure you remember my mood swing when I was pregnant with Danny."

"Oh, yes." She laughed. "I believe dad even once suggested we hire an exorcist".

The two sister laughed and then continued polite conversation over their afternoon cup of tea.

_**A/N: Sorry this took a bit longer to post than normal. Life's been a bit of a bear at the moment. I do hope you enjoyed it and I'll try and get the next chapter out by the weekend.**_


	8. Chapter 8 More Then Friends

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way.**_

_**Thank you to all of my reviewers and those who have added Petunia's Choice to your story alerts and favorites.**_

_**This chapter starts off with a pit of a steamy scene. I wouldn't classify it as Mature (R), maybe Pg-13. Just so you're forewarned.**_

_**Now on with the show…**_

_ Chapter Eight_

_More than Friends_

It wasn't as if Petunia had never had a racy dream before. In fact she quite often had them about James Potter, the last of which was just a few months previous; this time however her slumber enchanted lover was not the boy with wild black hair and sparkling hazel eyes but that of her new friends Sirius Black.

_He had driven up on his motorcycle wearing nothing more than a pair of tight leather pants. Running his hands through his thick, wavy hair he gave one of his charming smiles._

"_Petunia, my love." He called to her, as he reached his long leg over the bike, she could hear the leather on his pants stretch and she had a sudden urge to run her hands over them._

"_Sirius." She breathed her eyes now focused on his muscular chest._

_The tall, handsome pure-blood made his way over to the muggle girl who had stolen his heart. Pulling his chest roughly to hers he kissed her soundly. "I want you." He whispered into her ear._

_Petunia suddenly found herself melting into his strong arms. "Then take me." She responded breathlessly. _

_Without another word kiss Sirius ripped off Petunia thin summer dress with a single pull. "Have you ever made love on a motorcycle my flower?" He asked just as he swooped her into his arms and carried her to his bike._

"_No, but I'm very willing to give it a try."_

_The wizard gently laid his heart's desire on the seat of his bike before quickly straddling her. "I love you, Petunia. More than you could ever know." And then he kissed her, hard, his lips soon trailing down her neck, nipping at her collarbone, and finally reaching the center of her two perfect mounds. Licking his lips, he opened his mouth. Petunia's chest rose and fell with rapid succession as she waited anxiously for his lips to reach her hardened nipples. It was all happening as if in slow motion and just as his mouth grazed her tip of her nipple._

Shooting up in bed Petunia found herself panting heavily, her night dress sticking to her sweaty body.

"Bloody hell!" She growled running her hand through her hair, before plopping back down on her mattress. "Where the heck did that come from?"

**XXX**

"Push Lily, push." James encouraged his wife.

"I am pushing, damn it! This is your entire fault Potter! You did this to me." The fiery red-head yelled.

"Hey I didn't hear you complaining when it was happening. In fact I believe you were thanking me." The young man said with a smirk.

James heard the healer give a small snicker. "It's not wise to provoke a woman in labor young man, believe me, I've been in this business long enough to know that. Now, Lily on the count of three I want you to give me one hard push, if it doesn't push him out then we'll do a C-section."

Lily have been in labor for over twenty hours, and attempting to push out her son for almost two, her distress was becoming apparent and it wasn't healthy for the baby either. Thankfully with one final push Harry James Potter was born.

"Oh Lily, he's perfect." James smiled down at his son who was now being held in his mother's arms.

"He is. He looks just like you."

"Yes, but his eyes, I mean I know it's hard to tell this soon, but I think there yours."

"Yes, I think so too. Welcome to the world my sweet baby." Tears of joy filled her eyes as she kissed her newborn son gently atop his head.

**XXX**

Petunia had been told the news her sister was in labor from Sirius, apparently he had been visiting the Potters when her contractions began. He had considered simply sending her an owl but then he thought such news warranted a personal visit. Plus, if he was completely honest with himself, he wanted to see her. They hadn't met in nearly a week, Danny had a cold and she hadn't wanted to leave him with the babysitter, so she had called into work and spent the week nursing him back to health.

He found himself missing her that week. He missed her smile, her voice, her witty repartee, and he missed Danny. The loved spending time with the little tyke, he had even called Sirius dada once. Well, he called most every male he was close to dada, but to see his bright eyes looking up at him when the words left his tiny mouth…it would make any man's heart melt.

"I know you said Danny was still a bit ill, but I wanted to tell you the news in person." Sirius smiled at the brunette as they sat down together on her sitting room sofa.

"Actually he's doing much better. I think I may send him back to the babysitter on Monday, I really shouldn't miss much more work anyway."

"That's good. So where is he now?"

"Sleeping."

"Ah, Tunny…

Sirius scooted over a little closer to her; she had on a short blue summer dress which rested just above her knees. She really did have great legs. Long and firm. He had been trying to sort out his feelings for her for well over a month now. He would admit he was attracted to her, and in more ways than one. The problem was, whenever he thought about taking something up with her the image of his late fiancée popped into his head. He knew Marlene would have wanted him to move on, they had even talked about it once, briefly, that if one of them died that the other wouldn't spend the rest of their life mourning the other. That they would be happy and thankful for the memories they shared together and not be afraid to move on and to live a happy, fulfilling life. Pulling up his all his Gryffindor courage, he decided to go for it.

"I...I was wondering if…

He could do this. They had been spending tons of time together already, if they started dating it would just be adding snogging into the equation.

"If you would maybe consent to going out with me. I mean officially, on a date, you know a real one."

There, he had said it. And she was smiling. Yes! She was smiling.

"I'd love to."

Sirius took her hand gently in his and then kissed the top of it. "Wonderful."

**XXX**

Petunia fell in love with her nephew the moment she laid eyes on the little angle. He looked so like James, but with Lily's eyes. And now Danny had a cousin/brother through no one would ever know the latter, but it didn't matter. He was perfect, just like her son. Perfect little Potter's.

Rose and Harold had instantly flown out when they heard of the birth of the second grandson, and of course hundreds of pictures were taken; some of Harry, some of Danny and some of both. They were also happy to hear that Petunia was dating Sirius. Through they didn't know the boy too well he was a friend of James' and they knew how wonderful their son-in-law was, or at least how wonderful he was now, and not the toerag Lily had described him as being during their younger years at Hogwarts.

They were more than a tad surprised that their eldest daughter had gotten together with a wizard, considering how she used to think them all abnormal freaks, including her own sister. But they could see that motherhood had changed Petunia, and for the better. She was doing well in their absence, maintaining the house, a job and her family. They were truly proud of both their girls.

**XXX**

It had only been a day and Severus was already regretting haven taken the teaching position. "Idiotic dunderheads." The potions master grumbled, as he pulled off his, now soiled black robe, tossing it onto one of the chair in the corner of his office, before flopping himself in the chair behind his desk.

"Ruff day?"

Severus looked up to see his wife standing in the door way. He gave her a small smile. It was all he could muster at the moment.

"I cannot believe how incompetent some of these children are. Some muggleborn first year nearly blew up my classroom today."

Ellie gave a small chuckle as she headed over to her husband. "Give them time, love." She said moving behind him, placing her hands on his shoulder she began to rub. "Especially if their muggleborn, they've probably never even seen a cauldron before".

"All they have to do is follow the instructions. It was a simple pain reliever for crying out loud. I could have made it in my sleep."

"Yes, but you dear, are a genius when it comes to such things. Few can match your skill."

"Yes, I suppose your right. Still…dunderheads, the lot of them."

Ellie just smiled as she continued to massage the knots out of her husband's neck and shoulders.

"Where's the babies?"

"With Minerva and Albus."

Severus groaned. "I do not want that old man around my children."

"Well, while they are with them, we can participate in much more….adult activities." She then lowered her head and began to place soft kisses on Severus neck and shoulders.

"Ellie, we are in my office."

Pulling her wand from her pocket she quickly shut and locked the door as well as put up a silencing charm. "No one will know." Her delicate hands slowly ran from his shoulders to his chest where she began to undo the buttons on her husband's shirt. "It's been over a month, you know."

"I know."

After unfastening the final button Ellie ran her hands inside his robes and down his chest before finally pulling them off, tossing them somewhere. Turning Severus in his chair to face her, she quickly straddled him. "Make love to me Severus. Now." She demanded before crashing her lips roughly to his.

"As you wish." Was all he said before beginning to undress his wife.

_**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed chapter eight. Next up more romance with Petunia and Sirius, a bit about Voldemort and a surprise for Severus and Ellie.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Number Three

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Damn it!**_

_**Thank you to all of my reviewers and I do hope you are enjoying the story so far. **_

_**Now in with chapter nine...**_

_Chapter Nine_

_Number Three_

Ellie paced back and forth in front of the fire, her mind racing with excitement, anxiety, and uncertainty all at once. This was defiantly not planned. No, not at all. Not that it was a bad thing really; the timing was just…inconvenient. They had just started their new jobs, and Sev was already so stressed because of his students. But it would be okay. Really, money wasn't a problem anymore, and the staff and house elf's had been more than willing to help out with then twins, one more shouldn't be too much of a hassle, right?

"You're going to wear a hole in the rug, if you keep that up."

Ellie spun around to see her husband standing a few feet behind her smirking. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long." The tall wizard took off his outer robe as he made his way over to his wife. "Are the babies sleeping?" He asked tossing his robe over the arm of the couch and then kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Yes. How were rounds?"

Severus sighed as he plopped down on the couch in front of the fire. "Okay. I took twenty points from two Gryffindors who decided to settle into an alcove on the third floor to snogg."

Ellie laughed as she sat down next to her husband. "They are teenagers, Sev. You know hormones in all."

Severus chuckled as he stretched out his arm and draped it over Ellie's shoulder. Ellie gently rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Sev, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Problems in the Library? Was it a Weasley?" Ellie laughed as she pulled herself up from his chest.

"You really have it in for those boys don't you?"

"There obnoxious brats, both of them, and there are four more to come. They breed like rabbits."

"Sev, that's mean."

"It's simply fact. You would think at least one their parents would now how to successfully cast a contraceptive charm."

Ellie bit her bottom lip, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. "It's funny you should mention that."

"What, the Weasley's? You haven't gone and made friends with Molly, have you?"

"No." She shook her head slightly. "I've never even met her."

"Good. I just hope we can avoid having our two make acquaintances with them when it's time for them to start school, though that is a ways off."

"Three."

"Three what?"

Ellie took her husband's hand in both of hers. She smiled up at him, gazing lovingly into his deep, dark eyes. "The sentence should be, 'I hope we can avoid having our _three _make acquaintances with them when it's time for them to start school'.

For a good half a minute Severus just stared blankly at his wife, her words slowly processing in his brain. She was pregnant. Again. At least that's what it sounded like. But the twins were still so young, not even a year in fact and she was going to have another. But how? They were always careful, and yes he did know how to correctly cast a contraceptive charm, and brew potions as well. When had they not used one or the other, he couldn't recall.

"When?" He finally managed to formulate the words.

"In your office on the first day of classes."

The potions professors smirked as he recalled their little spontaneous romp on his office desk.

"Are you mad?"

Severus turned his eyes to his wife, who was suddenly looking apprehensive.

"Oh, love, of course not." He assured her gently taking her into his arms, "just surprised."

"I think I may be rather fertile." She joked.

Severus laughed then kissing his wife on the lips. "Perhaps, but as long as we don't end up competing with the Weasley's numbers I think we'll be fine."

**XXX**

Sirius sat on the park bench, smiling as he watched his girlfriend push Danny on a baby swing. There was a gentle breeze that fall afternoon, which caught her brown hair swishing it free from her face, reveling her elegant long neck. By most people standards Petunia Evans was nothing more than average looking, but to Sirius Black, she was the definition of beauty, inside and out.

Petunia pulled her son from the swing and headed back over to Sirius. He smiled sweetly at her as she approached him, she smiled back.

"Dada." The toddler reached out his chubby baby arms towards Sirius who happily took the boy.

"Was that fun buddy?" He asked as he tickled his tummy. The boy just giggled in return before giving a sloppy kiss on Sirius' cheek.

"He loves you, you know." Petunia said smiling at her son and then at her boyfriend.

"Yes, and I love him. But he's not the only one who holds a place in my heart you know."

He was looking at her, with those smoldering blue-grey eyes that she just couldn't get enough of. Taking his free hand, the one that wasn't holding Danny, and ran the back of his fingers gently down her cheek, she closed her eyes at his touch. "You healed my heart." He whispered.

She slowly opened her eyes, just in time to see her lips being met by his.

"I love you, Petunia." It was the very first time he had ever told her that and she could see that she truly met it, and if he was brave enough to confess his heart, then so could she.

"Oh Sirius. I love you too."

They kissed again, and with Danny still in his arms Sirius pulled them all into a group hug. A family hug.

**XXX**

Lily smiled as she watched her husband rock their son to sleep. He was such a good father, but she knew he would be, she had seen how good he was with Danny after all. Gently swaying back and forth in the rocking chair, James softy sung a lullaby to his son, the same lullaby his mother used to sing to him as a baby.

Sleep, baby, sleep  
Your father tends the sheep  
Your mother shakes the dreamland tree  
And from it fall sweet dreams for thee  
Sleep, baby, sleep  
Sleep, baby, sleep

"That's lovely." Lily said softly as she looked down at her son who is now sound asleep. "But you do you're your tone deaf, right."

James simply nodded as she rose from the chair. "But Harry doesn't seem to mind, so I think its okay." He said then placing his son gently in his crib. "Sweet dreams my future Quidditch star." He then placed a kiss on his tiny nose.

"Quidditch star, huh?" Lily gives a soft laugh as the exit the nursery.

"Naturally. He is a Potter after all."

Lily shook her head as the couple headed into their own bedroom. "Oh, before I forget. I'm having lunch with my sister tomorrow."

"That's fine." He says pulling off his T-shirt and tossing it in the hamper. "Maybe Sirius, Remus and I can get together and do something then."

"I think Remus is working, unless you want to spend your Saturday afternoon in a muggle library." Lily, who was already in her night clothes, pulled down the covers on the bed then quickly snuggling into the warm blankets.

"Not bloody likely."

"How you made Head Boy I'll never know." Lily laughed.

"Dumbledore just likes me." James said with a cheeky grin.

"Or he's going senile in his old age."

James couldn't help but laugh. "He made you Head Girl, love." He pointed out, hoping into bed wearing nothing but his underwear.

"Yes, but I deserved it. I was a prefect, you were just a trouble maker."

James moved closer to his wife, leaning in so his lips were just inches from hers. "Maybe. But admit it." He said, his voice was low and deep. "You were drawn to the fact that I was a bad boy." And then he kissed her.

"You are delusional, love." Lily said after finally pulling away from a very lovely kiss.

"Maybe, but in the end it really doesn't matter."

"And why is that?"

James reached under the covers, releasing himself of his last piece of clothing. "Because good boy or bad." He said rolling gently atop his wife. "I still have you."

**XXX**

Voldemort was a very unhappy Dark Lord. He had just been informed by one of his followers that Severus Snape and his wife had taken positions at Hogwarts without first consulted him. This treachery would not be tolerated. He would have to punish his potions master, and he knew just how to do it.

Severus Snape would quickly learn not to cross his master.

It was late, near midnight in fact, when a CRACK suddenly resonated through the Snape's bedroom. On instinct Severus grabbed his wand of the night stand. How there was no intruder in his mist, but a small house elf.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my room this time of night?" He yelled, waking his wife from her slumber.

"I am sorry to disturb you, but master Dark Lord demanded I give you his note this instant." The tiny elf then handed the yellow envelope to Severus only to apparate away a second later.

Severus opened the letter and quickly read through it.

"What is it?" Ellie questioned him.

"He wants to see both of us. Now."

_**A/N: Okay, so I hope you like the chapter, I know a bit of a cliffy. I got it out a bit quicker than I expected, the muse was upon me. Anyway. Please let me know what you think.**_

_**Also, if you're wondering the reason I didn't have Voldemort summon Severus through his Mark is because if he did Sev wouldn't have known to brought Ellie.**_

_Oh, and I did not make up the Lullaby, it is very well know, you can find it almost anywhere including a variety of sights on the internet._

_**Please Review**_


	10. Chapter 10 Changing Sides

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way.**_

_**Thank you to all of my reviewers, I am glad you are enjoying the story thus far.**_

_**This chapter isn't as long as I would have liked it, but I think it came out well just the same.**_

_**Enjoy…**_

_Chapter Ten_

_Changing Sides_

Severus had requested a house elf to watch over the twins while he left on a 'family emergency'. He also told the elf that if he and Ellie did not return before morning to tell the headmaster 'the meeting went poorly'. Severus knew Dumbledore would understand the codded message.

"Severus. I'm scared." Ellie held tightly onto her husband's arm as they approached the Dark Lords safe house.

"It's okay. I'll protect you. I promise."

Ellie didn't understand why he had asked her to come. He never had before. She hated being in the same room as the monster, just the thought of seeing his cold, emotionless eyes made her shutter. Entering the main room the young couple slowly made their way inside. Voldemort was sitting on a thrown like chair in the center of the room. It was made of a dark wood, snakes and skulls were carved along the arm and back rest.

Voldemort drummed his long pale fingers along the arm of his chair, an evil glint in his eye, as his thin lips turned into a smirk.

"I must say Severus I am extremely disappointed."

"My Lord?" Severus' brow furrowed in confusion.

"You and your wife took positions at Hogwarts did you not?"

"Yes, we did."

"And did so without consulting me."

"I apologize, my Lord. I did not think-

"You did not think I would care that you and your wife are now in the employment of my greatest enemy."

Severus swallowed hard, as Ellie pulled herself closer to her husband. The anxiousness swimming in both their eyes suddenly turned to fear as The Dark Lord rose from his chair, slowly slithering his way over to them.

"I-I am sorry my Lord. I did not think it would…upset you. We simply wanted a better life for our children. I-

"I really have no intention of listening to your excuses." Suddenly Voldemort's gaze moved from Severus to Ellie. A malicious grin tuned on his lip as his red tinted eyes roamed her body.

"You certainly have recovered well from your pregnancy Ellie. You do not look as if you had one child let alone two."

Seeing the lustful look in his masters eyes Severus attempted to divert the attention back to himself. "My Lord. If you desire to punish me then-

"Oh I have every intention of doing that but not in the way you think I am sure."

Before Severus even had time to react he had been pulled from his wife, thrown across the room, and bound with thick ropes. The Dark Lord was well trained in wandless magic.

"Wh-what are you-you going t-to do to me?" Ellie stuttered as she slowly attempted to back away from him.

"Something I have wanted to do since the moment I laid eyes on you."

**XXX**

Petunia panted heavily as she attempted to catch her breath, her lover lay besides her attempting to do the same.

"Oh Sirius. That was bloody fantastic."

Sirius smiled before rolling on his side and taking the woman he loved into his arms. "Yes, it was." He kissed her temple gently, moving a stray strand of her hair from her eyes.

"Lord it had been so long and you were just…amazing."

Sirius couldn't help but laugh. Yes it was a very good shag. It had been the first time he had been with a woman since Marlene's death. Not that he was incapable of getting into girl knickers, in fact in school he was quite famous for it; he simply couldn't bring himself to do it. Not even a one night stand. It would have been as if he was betraying his late fiancée. But with Petunia it was different, very different. He loved her; no he was _in_ love with her. His feelings were as strong as they were with Marlene, if not stronger. With Petunia it felt more than right, it felt perfect.

Petunia snuggled deeper into his arms, comfortably resting her head on his chest. "I love you, Sirius."

"I love you too flower." He kissed the top of her head once again.

**XXX**

With a final thrust Voldemort released his seed into the very attractive wife of his potions master. Without a word he pulled himself from the trembling woman. The evil wizard gathered his clothes as Ellie scrambled to find her own.

Severus had pleaded, begged his master to stop, to take out his wrath on him instead. He only laughed. The sick bastard actually laughed. Ellie too had pleaded for him to stop, to punish her different way. This only heightened the pleasure he received from the act.

Severus was released from his binding and quickly rushed to his wife. "It's okay. It'll be okay." Severus attempted to calm his wife, rocking her softly in his arms.

Severus Snape could never remember loathing anyone as much as he did the Dark Lord at that moment. Not even his abusive father or the bullying Marauders. He had sullied his wife, took her by force. His sweet, wonderful, loving Ellie. She had done nothing. Nothing! He could have killed him at that very moment. He could have pulled out his wand, and said the unforgivable and not cared for the consequences, but no, not now. He needed to take care of his wife before he even thought of retribution.

Ellie sobbed into her husband's chest, she really didn't know what else to do but to cry. Severus quickly helped his wife dress before cradling her in his arms and rising from the floor. Heading for the door Voldemort's voice called out to him.

"Let this teach you a valuable lesson potions master. You keep nothing from me. Nothing!"

"Yes…master." He said the words through gritted teeth. Severus' eyes turned down to his wife who gave a soft whimper, her head buried in the crook of his arm.

Not even bothering to finish leaving the room, he apparated he and his wife to Hogsmead.

**XXX**

Sirius smiled down at Danny as he watched him sleep in his crib. It was nearly eight in the morning and as Petunia had gone down stairs to make breakfast, he offered to wake up the baby. Sirius knew that Danny was most likely a muggle, and he was fine with that, but deep down, part of him hoped that he, like his aunt Lily, was a muggleborn. It was possible, though minute. Either way the pureblood wizard loved that little boy, and if things turn out the way he hoped, one day soon, he would officially become his father.

Petunia whistled as she scrambled the eggs in that pan over the stove. She had always loved to cook, it was something her mother tried to instill in both her girls, though Petunia enjoyed it much more then Lily. Just as she placed two pieces of bread in the toaster Sirius headed into the kitchen, baby Danny on his hip.

"Good morning, love." Sirius gave his girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek before placing the baby in his high chair.

"Morning. I meant to ask you last night, but I was called into work for an extra shift today, do you think you could watch Danny for me. It's really last minute to get anyone else."

"Sure. I was actually going to head over to James and Lily's, so I'll just take Daniel along, and he can play with Harry."

"Perfect." Petunia scooped the eggs onto three separate plates, then adding toast and a slice of cantaloupe to hers and Sirius'.

"Here you are." She said placing a full plate of food in front of Sirius, and then a small one in front of Danny before sitting down with her own.

"You know." Sirius laughed after swallowing a bite of eggs. "My own mother never cooked for me. She always had the house elf do it."

"Sorry dear, no house elf's here."

"That's alright. I didn't care much for ours anyway. He didn't like me much. Always burnt my eggs on purpose."

Petunia laughed as she sprinkled some pepper on her own eggs. "Well you won't have to worry about that here."

**XXX**

Severus sat quietly next to his wife's hospital bed. He held her hand softly in his as she slept. He felt so angry and so guilty for not being able to stop him. Her tearful please still echoes in his mind. They haunted him. He had rushed her to the hospital wing, and Poppy immediately checked her over. He had been honest with her about what had happened he didn't have any choice but to. She knew of his alliance with Voldemort, Dumbledore had already informed her having a feeling she may be healing injuries inflicted by the crazed man at some point in the future, but on Severus, not Ellie.

She had several bruises on her thighs, and her wrists, where he held her down, but other thAn that damage was all psychological. She hadn't said more than two words since he brought her to Poppy. The medi-witch also reassured them that the unborn baby she was carrying was perfectly fine and not affected at all by the incident. This was good news, but little consolation to Severus. He had promised to protect her, to keep her safe. He had failed her.

"Severus." His eyes turned to the headmaster who now stood beside him. "How is she?"

"Not well. She…she won't talk to me."

Dumbledore chose his words carefully before speaking. "She has gone through a severe trauma. I am sure she's simply in shock."

Severus did not respond but closed his eyes before taking a long deep breath. "I'm going to kill him." He said it quietly and very plainly and he meant every word of it.

"If only it were that easy."

"I want to join the Order of the Phoenix."

Dumbledore smiled softly elated to hear those words from his newest professor, he just wished it was under different circumstances.

"We would be honored to have you."

_**A/N: Voldemort made a HUGE mistake and will soon suffer at the hands of one Severus Snape. You may have to wait a chapter or two to see what exactly the potions master has planned for him, but trust me it will be worth it. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and as always…**_

_**Please Review**_


	11. Chapter 11 Order Of The Phoenix

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who reviewed and added Petunia's Choice to Story Alerts and Favorites.**_

_Chapter Eleven_

_Order of the Phoenix_

Petunia was more the happy to watch her nephew while her sister, James, Sirius and Remus attended a meeting for the Order of the Phoenix. She didn't know much about the top-secret organization, just that they were working on bringing down the dark wizard most people refer to as You-Know-Who, the same wizard that had pulled their once best friend into his fold.

"We should be back around nine." Lily told her sister as she kissed her son sweetly on the cheek and placed him in the playpen next to his cousin.

"That's fine. I'll probably just put in a video in for them, that usually captures their attention long enough to allow me a chapter or two in a good book."

Lily snickered. "You mean one of those trashy romance novels you've been addicted to since you were a teenager."

Petunia just rolled her eyes at her sister's comment. "I don't read smut Lily." She stated adamantly.

"That's right." Sirius added in pulling his girlfriend into his arms. "Besides why would she need to read it when she can get the real thing from me?" He then kissed her soundly.

Petunia turned a rather bright shade of red as the wizard continued to snog her in front of her sister, brother-in-law and two small children.

Not that she tried to stop him.

"That's enough Padfoot, we'll be late if you don't stop." James pointed out shaking his head at his friend's bravado.

"Well, if I must." The handsome wizard sighed. "I suppose I'll just have to wait until after the meeting to finish."

"Yes, well, we'll just have to see about that." Petunia added. "Now go, I won't have your Order people blaming me for your tardiness."

**XXX**

Severus stood silently in a darkened corner of the room, having no desire to be noticed until he was formally introduced. Dumbledore had promised to keep his alliance to the Dark Lord secret and in fact was attempting to see if there was a way for it to be removed. The headmaster had first suggested that Severus consider being a spy for the Order-he refused. He could no longer be within the folds of that madman after what he had done to his wife.

Ellie hadn't been the same since it had happened. She went about her normal routine with work and the children, but that spark, that light that made up who his sweet Ellie was, had dimmed. She would no longer listen excitedly to Severus' ideas for ingenious potions or stay up hours having laughs at the expense of the Ministry, or even talk about their little ones; the twins or the baby to come.

Severus blamed himself. He told her he would protect her.

He failed.

He failed her.

But he would make it right, in the end he would have his revenge.

"Now before we conclude, we have a new member I would like to introduce." He turned to the corner in which Severus stood and motioned for him to come forward.

With a deep breath Severus stepped out of his shadows. His presence, as he expected, was greeted with gasps of shock.

"Snape. Are you serious!"

"James, sit down." Lily grabbed her husband's arm forcing him back into the chair.

"But Lily."

"Don't start. If Dumbledore trusts him then so do I."

"She's right." Remus added in. "If Dumbledore wants to bring in aboard then he has my support."

"After what he called Lily?"

"That was years ago."

"James is right Lily, you can't trust Snape." Sirius added in quickly.

"Please, please, quiet down everyone." Albus called out. "Severus and his wife Ellie are currently teaching at Hogwarts and I trust them both explicitly."

"Sirius snorted. "Snapes married. What'd you do Snivillus feed her a love potion."

Severus would have loved nothing more than to pull out his wand and hex Blacks lips off, instead he made a simple statement.

"I simply want a safe future for my wife and children, which is why I am here today."

Lily looked up at her former friend in surprise. "Wife? Children." She had no idea Severus had married or had kids. How could she not have known this?

"Now. I am in need of two people to witnesses his initiation oath."

"I'll do it." A tall man with dark wavy hair still adorn in his healer robes stood from his chair making his was towards the headmaster and Severus.

"Thank you Frank. Anyone else."

"I will."

"Lily! You will not." The witch ignored her husband's demand and approached Dumbledore.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter."

Severus was surprised Lily had agreed to be the witness, and against her husband's wishes at that, though he decided not to read too much into it and kept his eyes on the Headmaster.

"Severus Tobias Snape, do you promise from now until the defeat of the dark wizard Voldemort, to pledge yourself, your skills, and you alliance to organization known as the Order of the Phoenix."

"I do."

With a wave of his wand a gold ring surrounded Severus and then slowly faded.

"Frank Longbottom and Lily Potter do you, as pledged members of the Order, adhere to be official witnesses for this bonding?"

"We do." They stated together.

"By the power vested in me as the leader of the Order I do now declare Severus Snape as an official member of the Order of the Phoenix.

**XXX**

James was not happy with his wife. How dare she support that greasy git!

"James, really, you're being childish." Lily rolled her eyes at her husband's silent treatment. It had been hours since they picked up Harry and headed home, it was near midnight and he still hadn't said a word to her.

Grabbing a pillow and blanket from the bed the stubborn Gryffindor turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Couch." He mumbled before storming out of the room.

Sirius wasn't particularly pleased about the situation either, however instead of complaining about it he simply told Petunia it was a difficult meeting and he really needed something to make him feel better.

And so picking up from where they left off earlier that evening, the muggle happily cheered up her boyfriend.

**XXX**

Severus found his wife rocking their daughter near the fire in the sitting room when he returned.

"Is she okay?" He asked kissing his wife and then his daughter atop their heads.

"She woke up screaming. I think she had a bad dream."

"Poor baby. Here, I'll put her back." Severus reached for his one year old daughter but Ellie refused to release her.

"I'll do it." Pulling her baby closer to her chest she rose from the chair and headed back into the nursery. Severus followed and watched she placed their daughter gently in the crib beside her brother. They cried whenever they were in separate beds, so for now they allowed them to sleep together.

"How did the meeting go?" She asked as they headed into their bedroom.

"Good. I am officially now a member."

Ellie gave a small smile before beginning to undress. "That's good."

Severus sat down on the edge of the bed and watched his wife slowly de-clothe. First she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it in the hamper in the corner of the room, then she un-zipped her skirt allowing it to fall to her ankles. She had such a beautiful body. So curvy, creamy, and soft. He had been careful not to initiate anything physical since she was raped in fear she may react poorly, but that had happened weeks ago. She would be ready by now, right?

Slowly he approached his wife, and just as she released her breasts of their confinement Severus wrapped his arms around her from behind, placed a hand on each breast and gently squeezed.

Ellie gave out a blood curdling screamed before dropping to the floor.

He had no idea she would have reacted like that. He thought, perhaps she would pull away from him, tell her she wasn't ready, but to scream at his touch…

"Ellie. It's okay. It's just me." He slowly kneeled down to his wife. Her blue eyes slowly reached his black. "I would never hurt you Ellie. I just wanted to love you, that all."

"I-I'm sorry Severus. I…

"It's okay, love." He then carefully and gently helped his wife up from the ground. "Let's get you dressed."

_**A/N: Sorry it took a bit to update. My laptop decided to hate me and so I have been having to share the family computer. Needless to say I don't get much time on it. Next chapter Petunia and Lily have a long talk about Severus, Remus introduces his girlfriend to his friends and everyone is n for a bit of a shock concerning her, plus Severus begins his plans to take care of Voldemort.**_


	12. Chapter 12 Pissed Off Petunia

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing **_

_**I know I just posted a chapter but my muse was upon me so I am posting another. Thank you to my reviewers and please continue to do so.**_

_**This is a bit of a filler chapter but I think it turned out well.**_

_**Enjoy…**_

_Chapter Twelve_

_Pissed Off Petunia_

Petunia and Lily sat on the back patio sipping on tea as they watched their boys toddle across the grass chasing butterflies.

"I can't believe Harry's walking already." Lily smiled as she watched her son take a few steps before falling on his bottom but then quickly getting back up and following after his cousin.

"They really do grow up fast." Petunia took a sip of her tea before looking over to her younger sister. "So, is James still not speaking to you?"

Lily sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe he's being so childish about all of this. So Severus is in the Order. You would think he'd be glad he didn't turn dark."

"If I remember correctly James and Severus never did get along well."

"That's putting it mildly." Lily said with a sort of snorted laugh. "They would hex each other left and right and everyway in between."

"Lily, you never did tell me the entire story as to why you stopped being friends with Severus. I know you two had a falling out but you never said over what. I always assumed it was his like of the Dark Art's, at least that's what you used to complain to mum and dad about the most."

"Well, that was part of it, but…

Lily debated whether or not she really wanted to open this can of worms again. She had, somehow, managed to put Severus out of her mind and get on with her life, seeing him at the Order Meeting however was…difficult but at the same time it gave her hope. Hope that he had truly seen the error of his ways. Still, she didn't feel she could be his friend again, at least not like they once were. Not with her being married to James. The two wizards past was too heated and she didn't want or need to get caught in the middle of it.

Lily closed her eyes and decided to tell her sister the whole truth." He called me…a foul name…a-a mudblood."

"Oh."

Petunia new that was a dirty word for someone who was muggleborn. It was, in a way, a racist term. It surprised her a great deal that such words would come from Severus' lips. He had loved her. She knew that. There had to be more to the story. "Did he say why? Did he apologize?"

Lily's emerald eyes reopened and focused into her sister's. "At the time he was…he was being hung upside down by his ankle and…and taunted severely. His attacker pulled down his trousers and threatened to do the same to his underwear. I demanded he release him and…and in response Severus…his exact words were 'I don't need help from a filthy mudblood."

Petunia's jaw dropped. She could hardly believe what her sister had just told her. He had been in an awful situation, obviously not thinking clearly and…he said it. Not that it excused it but in certainly explained it a bit better.

"He tried to apologize but…I wouldn't forgive him. It was just the straw that broke the camel's back, Tunny. I thought I had lost him to them."

"Well, I really don't know what say to that Lily. He was your best friend for years and then, in a second of, well stupidity on his part, you ended it."

"It's not that simple. He-

"I know. The Dark Arts. You always were trying to change him in that way. So he's a dark wizard, does that really mean he's evil or would follow a madman. Look at your former friend Peter for example, no one would have ever suspected him to be in league with a dark wizard, but he was, he was even spying on their behalf. Severus on the other hand, although he was in Slytherin, and had some not so nice friends and called you a horrid word, he turned out to be the complete opposite of what you expected. Things aren't always as they seem Lily. Sometimes you are way too stubborn for your own good."

For a full minuet there was complete silence between the sisters. Petunia watched the boys roll around in the grass as Lily stared blankly into the sky trying to process what her sister had just said to her.

"I do hope you hexed the jerk that hung poor Severus upside down." Petunia decided to put in. "Or at least that he was punished by a teacher."

Tears filled the redhead's eyes as she shook her head slightly. "No. Nothing happened to him."

"Nothing?"

With a deep breath she turned her eyes to her son. "I married him."

**XXX**

Severus sat at his desk in his office grading papers. He hated grading essays but Dumbledore refused to allow him a teacher's aid. He had better things to do then grade mounds on barely legible papers, such as plan Voldemort's agonizing death. Yes, it would be excruciatingly painful, long and drawn out, he would be creative and use some of the bastards own curses on him, and then, when he was begging for mercy he would finally kill him.

"Sev." The potions master looked up at the sound of his wife's sweet voice and smiled.

"Ellie." He rose from his desk and went to. He slowly and gently hugged her. "What do I owe the pleasure of the visit?" He kissed her brow softly.

"I was thinking…our anniversary is coming up next week and, well I thought it would be lovely if we could get away, you know just the two of us."

Severus grinned wider then he had in over a month. "Really. Just you and me?"

She nodded before pressing her lips softly to his. It was the first time she had kissed him since it happened. "I…I want to try and work through this and…I thought maybe just being alone with you, with no other distractions my help."

"I think that's a lovely idea." He returned her kiss before once again gently wrapping his arms around her. "We'll need to get someone to watch the babies."

"Already taken care of. Minerva said she would be more than happy to take them."

"Well, I suppose that's okay, as long as she keeps Albus away from them."

Ellie laughed as she shook her head. As much as her husband respected the old wizard he hated him equally, though she never could understand why.

**XXX**

"Come on, Petunia." Sirius rolled his eyes as he followed his rather pissed off girlfriend into the kitchen. "It's not that big of a deal. It's just Snivillus."

The glare the muggle gave Sirius could have rivaled his own mothers and caused him to visibly flinch. He couldn't understand why she was so angry about it. It happened years ago, plus it wasn't like he was hurt or anything…though that was thanks to James.

"He could have been killed Sirius. Not to mention what would have happened to Remus if he had bitten him."

Sirius growled as he plopped down in a kitchen chair. Lily and Petunia had apparently talked all afternoon, mostly about the Marauders and their antics as teens. Lily had told her sister about the time James had hung the git upside down using his own spell and how he had called Lily a mudblood. He would have thought that Petunia, knowing how bad that words was and what it meant would be enough to show her that he got exactly what he deserved. But no!

Instead it was their fault. She had called them bullies and worse. Then she brought up the little prank involving Snape and Mooney and when he responded by saying 'it was all in good fun', she threw a book at him and said she wished she was a witch so she could hex his bits off.

"Look Tunny, love. It was just meant as a joke. Really."

"A joke. A joke!" Her voice rose and as it did began to sound much more like a banshee than Sirius felt comfortable with. "If James hadn't…

Taking a deep breath Petunia sat down next to her boyfriend. "Sirius. I know you don't like Severus and I don't expect you to, but I just don't see how you don't see the seriousness in this. Yes it's in the past but it was reckless, foolish. Truth be told, if I had been the headmaster I would have expelled you."

"Petunia-

"Sirius as much as I love you I do have to admit you are…rather immature."

Sirius began to panic. She wouldn't leave him. She-she wouldn't. Would she? "Wh-what are you saying?"

"Maybe…maybe we should take some time apart."

"No. Merlin, please no." The wizard dropped from his chair and onto his knees. "Petunia, flower, please, no." He took both her hands in his and brought them to his lips. "You're my life, my everything. Please don't leave me. Please." Yes, it was quite pathetic, he knew that, he was begging a muggle to stay, but he didn't care. He loved her. He was so much more when he was with her. More than he ever thought he could be.

She didn't want to leave him. She did love him, and he was so wonderful with Danny, but finding out what he did to Severus…but maybe, if she could get him to set things right.

"Okay, I'll stay."

"Oh thank you, love thank you." Rising from the floor he pulled her into his arms kissing her softly on the lips.

"But on one condition."

"Anything." Sirius smiled brightly at his love, silently thanking God he hadn't lost her.

"I want you to write a formal letter of apology to Severus."

His smiled vanished.

**XXX**

James was growing tired of sleeping on the couch, and in truth he wasn't angry at Lily anymore. He was trying to get her to admit she was wrong, but she wouldn't. She was always stubborn like that. Drove him to madness at times, but still he loved her. So he bit the bullet and apologized. She happily accepted it and they celebrated with good shag.

**XXX**

Remus was a little nervous. Okay he was a lot nervous, but he had a good reason to be. Today was the day he introduced his girlfriend and her son Jacob to his friends. It was his birthday and giving how poorly the last one had ended they had planned to go all out for him this year. They wouldn't tell him what it was exactly they had in mind only that he needed to be at Petunia's house at seven sharp.

Remus rang the bell at Picket Manor, which was soon answered by a small little house elf that went by the name Pixie.

Hello Master Remus." The tiny elf smiled as he opened the door wider allowing Remus to enter.

"Hello Pixie, are Lydia and Jacob ready?"

"Just about sir. Mistress is changing him now, but the little Master is being rather stubborn."

Remus laughed. Yes the boy could be a bit hardheaded at times, then again he was two. "Perhaps I should lend a hand." He quickly ascended the stairs and into the second door on the left. Sure enough, there was little Jake desperately trying to wiggle out of his mother's arms as she attempted to put on his jumper.

"Need some help."

"Oh Remus, thank Merlin."

"Mooney." The two-year-old grinned broadly as he reached out for his 'uncle Mooney'.

"No, no little cub. No hug until you let mummy put on your jumper."

The boy stuck out his bottom lip in annoyance, but complied with Remus' wishes allowing his mother to put on the brown jumper.

"See, how simple that was." Remus chuckled taking the two-year-old in his arms.

"I wanted wolf jumper." Jake's favorite piece of clothing was a black jumper with a picture of a grey wolf. Remus had given it to him for Christmas.

"I told you sweetheart, it's dirty." Jake simply ignored his mother and snuggled deeper into the arms of Mooney.

Ten minuet later they had apparated directly to Petunia's front porch. It was already dark so there was no need to worry about muggles seeing them.

"Are you sure you friends will…accept me."

Remus looked into her worried eyes and gave her a small yet reassuring smile. "They have accepted me, they will accept you." Remus looked down at the boy between he and his girlfriend and ruffled his hair. "Both of you".

_**A/N: Two chapters in two days, wow! I amaze even myself. Next chapter Remus introduces his girlfriend to his best mates, Severus is shocked by a surprise letter and he and his wife enjoy a little time alone.**_


	13. Chapter 13 The Werewolfs Mate

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, that honor goes to JKR**

_**Thank you to my reviews I am so happy you all are enjoying my story**_

_**Now on with chapter 13…**_

_Chapter Thirteen_

_The Werewolf's Mate_

The front door was quickly answered by an excited redhead, a plastic crown with the words **King of the Party** printed on it in rainbow colors sat on her head. "There's the birthday boy." Lily exclaimed pulling her friend into a hug.

" Hey Lily."

"This is for you." She said taking the crown of her own head and placing it atop Remus'."

"Um, Thanks."

Jacob gave a giggle at his uncle Mooney's new hat. "I want one."

"So, Remus are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Lily smiled at the petite blond woman as well as the small boy who was now clinging to Remus' leg.

"Oh, yes, of course. Lily this is my girlfriend Lydia and her son Jacob."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Everyone's in the back, I'll show the way."

James's sudden burst of laughter was so deafening it could be heard not only through the back garden where he was hanging out with his best mate sipping on a muggle beer, but through the house, into the front street and across the way at the neighbors.

"Oh…oh Merlin." James said through his laugh, which now began to sound more like giggling. "You are so unbelievably whipped Padfoot."

"Shut-up Prongs." Sirius grumbled taking another swig of his beer. "She threatened to leave me, what was I supposed to do."

"Anything but agree to apologize to Snivillius."

"What's so funny?"

James and Sirius looked up to see their best mate Remus, and surprisingly he had brought a girl.

"Oh nothing much, were just talking about who wears the pants in his and Petunia's relationship."

"You know. Your very lucky Remus brought company because if he didn't I would be transforming into Padfoot as we speak and then proceed to take a chuck out of your a-

"Child present." Remus quickly interrupted before his friend ended up swearing in front of his girlfriend's two year old son.

"Sorry Mooney." Sirius added. "So, are you going to introduce your friends or not?"

Remus put his arm around his girlfriend who in return smiled politely, if not a bit anxiously. "James, Sirius, this is my girlfriend Lydia and her son Jacob."

"Nice to meet you." Said James.

"So this is where you've been going almost every night for the past couple of months." Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows.

Remus gave a nervous laugh, as Lydia blushed. "Uncle Mooney. I want hat." Jacob quickly reminded the werewolf.

"Well, little man." James spoke up. "You see that pretty redheaded lady over there." He said pointing to his wife.

"Yes."

"Why don't you go on over there and I'm sure she'll be happy to give you one."

"Okay." And in an instant the boy was running across the yard at lightning speed.

"Boy that kid can run! He must really like hats." Sirius said laughing at his own joke.

"So." James said handing Remus and Lydia a beer from the table. He had placed a cooling charm on then so ice wasn't necessary. "Where did you two meet?"

"Library." Remus said.

"Only you, Mooney would pick up girls at a library." Sirius added.

**XXX**

Ellie Snape had always been a multi tasker, so as she dressed her children for bed, she was also preparing for her and her husband's get-a-way, by levitating her things into her open suitcase. Placing her daughter on the floor, she handed the baby her favorite green binky and went about dressing her son.

Kian was by far the more stubborn of the two and when it came to bedtime Ellie and Severus often found themselves having to use magical means to get their son to cooperate.

"Kian, sweetie, hold still."

"No, want dada." The small boy continued to wiggle and attempt to break free from his mother's arms.

"Kian, please."

"Mama." Cora giggled as she called for her mummy.

"Hold on honey."

"Mama!"

"Honey. Not now, okay."

"MAMA!"

Since the rape Ellie had found her patience had diminished greatly and although she never intended to cause fear in her children she had caught herself, on occasion raising her voice and even yelling at her babies. This was one such a time.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" The young woman screamed, releasing her son from her grip who promptly scooted off his mummy's bed and ran out the door.

Cora's dark eyes began to fill with tears, and the small green binky which had been floating above the girls head fell to the ground.

"Oh Cora." Ellie slowly went over to her daughter and gently took her into her arms. "I'm sorry. Mummy didn't mean to yell". Picking up the fallen pacifier from the floor she handed it to Cora who instantly stuck it in her mouth "Was that what you wanted me for? Did you make your binky float?"

Cora nodded her head against her mother chest. "That wonderful. I'm so proud of you."

"Ellie what's going on in here?" The witch looked up to see her husband standing in the doorway, a half dressed Kian in his arms. "Our son practically pulled me off the toilet."

Ellie gave a small laugh before placing a kiss a top her daughter head. "Our little witch just did her first bit of accidental magic."

"What? Cora that fantastic." Severus put down his son and took his little girl from his wife spinning her around in his arms. Cora let out an exciting giggle. "This is absolutely brilliant. Most kids do not show signs until at least age three. Looks like we have a powerful little witch on our hands."

**XXX**

Jacob, although a bit older then Harry and Danny, was having a fantastic time throwing and kicking around a large blue bouncy hall. They had all eaten which included a rather large amount of chocolate cake, and so to help burn off the sugar Petunia brought out the ball. As the kids played in the grass, the adults sat around the patio talking.

"So Lydia. I heard Sirius mumble something about you meeting Remus at the library." Petunia asked.

"Yes, we did. We sort of, well…noticed each other's…sent." She had said the last word rather softly, her eyes diverting to her hands which rested in her lap.

No one seemed to get the meaning behind her coded words at first, no one but Lily. She hadn't endured seven years of being tagged a know-it-all for nothing."

Lily cocked her head to the side; a small smile formed on the corner of her mouth, because if Lydia was what she thought she was, the woman would absolutely perfect for Remus. "I'm sorry for prying, but when you say you noticed each other's sent is that because you…like Remus…are a Werewolf?"

Petunia, James and Sirius gave a sudden 'oh of course' look, while Remus took his girlfriend's hand and looked lovingly into her amber eyes. "It's okay, love, they'll accept you. I promise."

Lydia gave a small nod before turning back to her boyfriend's friends. "Yes. I am. For a little over a year now. Remus he's…we'll I don't think Jacob and I wouldn't have been getting on as well these past months without him."

No one said a word as the information soaked in. Not that anyone minded that Lydia was a werewolf, in fact it was all the better for Remus, he wouldn't have that fear of harming her during a transformation. But what about her son? Was he a werewolf as well? The questions were obvious but no one had the nerve to ask them.

"Lydia, thankfully, has the means to makes Wolfbane." Remus began to explain. "So we have been able to have out human minds as well as be together during the full moons."

"That's great Remus. I happy for you." James smiled at his best mate. "We all are."

"Thank you. With Lydia and Jacob, well I finally feel like I have a pack again."

After the Marauders had graduated and went on with their lives, Remus often suffered alone. James had Lily, and Sirius had Marlene and now Petunia. There was no more Forbidden Forest to run around in after graduation, so before Lydia he would go to his parents old home, lock himself in the basement and ward the door.

"You mentioned Jacob as part of the pack." Lily stated. "Is he…

Lydia shook her head fervently "No, he was away at his grandmothers when I and my late husband were attacked; which is where he goes during each full moon."

"Lydia and Jacob are my pack now…my family." Remus smiled before leaning in and kissing his girlfriend. "And I have no intention of ever letting them go."

**XXX**

Severus couldn't help it. He laughed. Loudly. He laughed over his breakfast in the Great Hall, with all the students present, and he continued to laugh as every single person in that hall looked up at him in complete and utter shock because Snape didn't laugh, he didn't even smile, unless it was in a malicious way, or in the form of a smirk.

"Severus, love."

Severus took a deep breath to control his laughter before turning to his wife beside him. "Yes."

"Are…are you okay?"

"I think so. I was just…well, here." Severus handed his wife the post that had just come for him. "Please read it and tell me what it says so I know I'm not delusional."

"Um, okay." Opening the letter Ellie begin to silently read it.

_Snape,_

_I am writing you this to…oh hell, apologize I guess. However I am doing it under protest. I am sorry for treating you poorly during our years at Hogwarts. I was a…bully. I should never have tricked you into checking out the shrieking shack during our fourth year. I realize now, or should I say I am being forced to realize now that it was extremely dangerous and if it wasn't for James you could have been killed. So again I'm sorry._

_I would appreciate if you would burn this after you read it._

_Sirius Black._

Ellie dropped the parchment to the table, looking up at her husband, who was still chuckling softly, she too began to laugh because hell must have surly frozen over.

_**A/N: Okay all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know if I really liked how it turned out, but of well I didn't get it out as soon as I would have liked. Writer block sucks. Anyway Please let me know what you thought. Up next Severus puts his finishing touched on his planned revenge, and another surprise is in store for Petunia**_**.**


	14. Chapter 14 Full of Surprises

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who reviewed and added this story to alerts and favorites.**_

_**Now own with the story…**_

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Full of Surprises_

Sirius quietly crept out of bed, allowing Petunia to have a lay-in. Leaving the master bedroom he went and checked on Danny who was still sleeping soundly. The little guy had quite a time at Remus birthday the night before and had tuckered himself out completely; no doubt he would sleep for another couple of hours. After placing a soft kiss on his brow Sirius left the nursery and headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

Opening the cupboards he started to pull out ingredients. He had decided to surprise his family with a grand breakfast. Yes, his family. He didn't really know when he started referring to Petunia and Danny as his family exactly, but he had. He loved them, more than he ever thought possible, and when the time was right he would ask Petunia to marry him, and he would adopt Danny as his own. He didn't care that they were muggles, or that Danny would never attend Hogwarts, his boy would still attend the finest schools, magic or no. He would see to that.

An hour later a fine breakfast of sausage, eggs, kippers, toast, fruit and yogurt sat neatly on the table. He placed a warming charm on the hot food and headed upstairs to wake his future wife and son.

He chucked first on Petunia who was still fast asleep. Deciding to allow her sleep just a bit longer he went to wake Danny. Danny however was already wide awake sitting in his crib playing with his stuffed dragon.

"Good morning little man."

The small boy dropped his dragon, his neck twisted towards Sirius. "Dada." Danny stood up stretching out his arms.

Sirius' hearts swelled every time that beautiful boy called him dada. When he had first learned how to say the word he called most every male he saw that, but no longer. Now, it was reserved just for Sirius.

"Hey buddy." Sirius smiled taking the toddler into his arms. "Shall we get you ready for the day?"

Danny nodded and giggled. "Good, so first a clean nappy." Placing Danny on the changing table, he pulled out his wand. Danny instantly started clapping. "Yea! Ma-ic."

"That's right Danny, magic time." And with a flick of his wrist the boys pajama bottoms were pulled down and his wet nappy came off, wadding itself into a ball and floating into the nappy bin. Next was the wipes which zipped out of their container before automatically cleaning off the small boys privates.

Petunia watched quietly from the door as Sirius magically dressed her son. He was so good with him. The perfect father in her opinion, much like her own in fact. They had briefly talked about marriage the other day. It was something they both seriously wanted to consider, but not just yet. Sirius had wanted to go back to work first, even though his uncle had given him a fair bit of gold when he ran away, he still felt he needed to do the proper thing and work to support his family.

"You make that look so simple." Petunia finally spoke just as a red shirt with a lion printed on it slipped itself onto her son.

Sirius turned to his girlfriend and smiled. "It is simple my, love." He said greeting her with a quick kiss.

"For you maybe." She said with a laugh.

"Mama. Ma-ic."

"Yes, I know, baby." The brunette picked up her son, and cuddled him close to her chest. "Sirius, I forgot to ask you last night, but I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon, you'll watch him for me, won't you?"

"Of course I will, love." He said before quickly kissing her lips. "You're not feeling ill are you?"

"No, not really, it's just time for my annual."

In truth she hadn't been feeling a hundred percent recently, or at least the past couple of weeks, but she had also had her hours at the library extended, plus she had started work building her own accounting business, that combined with taking care of Danny and the house she figured she had just over done it a bit. She figured she would just bring up her fatigue with her doctor, who would no doubt tell her to simply tone down her workload a bit. So she really wasn't worried at all.

"Oh, no problem. Now come, I've made breakfast."

**XXX**

Severus didn't hold back a smirk as he fastened the letter to his owl's leg and then watched it fly off in the distance. He had decided to reply to Black's apology, it was the polite thing to do after all. Heading back to his rooms he found his children sitting at the kitchen table eating, while Ellie finished packing up an overnight bag for them. Cora and Kian would be staying the weekend in Minerva's quarters, Severus refused to allow her in theirs in fear she would bring the headmaster, and he did not want that meddling old coot in his home alone.

"Almost ready?" Severus asked placing a soft kiss on her brow.

"Just about. When does out port-key leave again."

"In about a half an hour."

"Oh good. We still have time to-

The witch's sentence was interrupted by the sound of two toddlers giggling. Ellie and Severus grinned with pride as they watched several raisins float out of their sons portage and into the rubbish bin.

"That's my boy." Severus smiled quickly going to his son and pulling him from his high chair and kissing him on the cheek. "My powerful little wizard."

Cora's levitating binky had only been the beginning of a burst of accidental magic that she and her brother began to display throughout the rest of that night and into the morning.

"Yes, he is." Ellie said kissing her son on his forehead. "But that doesn't get him out of eating his raisins."

Severus laughed before placing his son back in his chair. "How about we find him a suitable substitute."

"Like?"

"Like grapes. You like those, right Kian."

The boy nodded vigorously and in an instant a bowel of grapes landed on the table. "Did you do that, Sev?"

Severus shook his head. "Nope. I'm telling you love, we have ourselves the next Merlin's." Still smiling he diced up several grapes and gave them to both his children.

**XXX**

Petunia had already left for the doctor, Danny was playing with blocks in his playpen, and Sirius had just opened up a letter that had come for him.

_Black,_

_I received your letter. I must say I was quite shocked. Someone must have some very seriously damaging black mail on you to get you to send me an apology. Unfortunately I cannot beseech your request that I burn it, instead I plan to frame it and hang it in my office._

_S.T. Snape_

Sirius let out a low growl before crumpling up the paper and the incinerating it.

"Dada." Danny looked up at Sirius, worry written all over his small face.

"It's okay, little man." Sirius smiled. "Just a bit of annoyance from a greasy git. Hey, how about a trip to the park." The wizard suggested picking the boy up in his arms.

"Yea!"

"Alright, well just get you bundled up and then we'll be off."

**XXX**

Petunia sat impatiently in the lobby as she waited for them to test her blood. She never should have mentioned her fatigue at all. Her doctor insisted on running tests 'just to be safe'. Really, she didn't have time for this. She still had to pick up her new business cards, go to the grocers, Danny needed new shoes and the list went on.

"Ms. Evans." Petunia rose at the sound of her name and proceeded to follow the nurse into the exact room she had been examined in minutes earlier. "Doctor Hastings will see you momentarily."

Only seconds later her doctor re-entered the room, a small smile playing on his lip. "So, Petunia." He said sitting down on his rolling stool. "You have a son, correct?"

"Yes. Danny." Her brow furrowed in confusion. What did her son have to do with anything? "Why?"

"Because it looks like Danny is going to be a big brother."

**XXX**

Ellie gave a small smile as she looked at the ocean view out her hotel window.

"Beautiful isn't it." Severus came up beside her placing his hand in hers.

"It's positively breathtaking." The couple silently took in the view for a few more moments.

Severus would not push Ellie into anything she wasn't ready for, but this trip was her idea, so he hoped she was feeling safe enough to rekindle the intimate part of their relationship.

"Severus."

"Yes."

Ellie turned to face her husband. Taking his hand she placed it softly on the small bump protruding for her stomach. "I've known for a few days, but I wanted to wait until we were here to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"We're having another boy."

Severus' smile was so wide it was nearly splitting his face in half. "That's wonderful." He then slowly wrapped his arms around her. They hadn't talked much about the baby since the rape. He was glad she had brought up the subject.

"I want to name him Gregory, after my father. What do you think?"

"I think Gregory is a wonderful name."

The young witch looked lovingly into her husband's dark eyes, eyes that always brought her comfort and peace.

"Severus…I need you to do something for me."

"Anything." He kissed her brow. "Anything."

"I need you to make love to me. Not…not sex, but love. You-you know what I mean, right?"

Severus nodded before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I know what you mean, Ellie." Taking her hand the couple walked over and climbed onto the bed. Ellie closed her eyes as Severus slowly began to unbutton her shirt, softly kissing her face and neck as he did.

"I love you Ellie, and every time I am with you, every time my body is inside of yours it's because I love you."

Ellie allowed her shirt to drop from her shoulders and onto the bed. She closed her eyes as her husband's warm hands ran from her shoulder to her back. "I love you so much Ellie." He told her once again. His fingers undid the clasp on her bra as his lips sent soft kisses down her shoulder. "You tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"

Ellie nodded as she continued to allow her husband to love her body.

**XXX**

Lily was out having lunch with an old school friend and James was at home alone with Harry. Harry was a good boy, but at times he grew restless, and during those times Lily was normally the only one who could calm him down. At his wits end and against his wife's explicit instructions, James picked up his son, took him outside, headed over to the broom shed and pulled out his Comet 360.

"Want to go flying Harry?"

The boys emerald eyes widened in excitement. He loved watching his daddy fly, he had wanted to go with him before, but mummy never let him. Where was mummy anyway?

"Okay Harry." James said applying a sticking charm on his son. "You can't tell mummy we did this okay. She'll have my hide for sure."

Harry just laughed.

Mounting the broom James took off in the sky, his son magically glued to his chest.

Arriving home Petunia found a note (conveniently enough floating just inside the front door) letting her know Sirius had taken Danny to the park. This was good; it gave her a bit of time to figure out how she was going to tell her boyfriend she was pregnant. She was still having a hard time wrapping her mind around the whole thing on her own; she couldn't really contemplate how she was going to tell Sirius.

With Danny it was only her parent's reaction he had to worry about, well and Lily, but she didn't really care what she thought, at least not at the time. Now however, now there was a boyfriend in the equation, but Sirius was more than just a boyfriend, he was her lover, a lover she was _in_ love with. She didn't think he would be upset, maybe a bit surprised, even shocked, but not upset or angry, at least she hoped not.

She heard the front door open and the sound of her little boys giggle. Danny was always laughing, smiling and happy.

"Mama." Danny instantly ran over to Petunia who scooped him up in her arms. "Hey sweetheart." She kissed the top of his head. "Did you have a good time with Sirius?"

Danny yawned as he nodded. Petunia smiled as she ran her hand through her son's messy black hair. "I think it's just about your nap time little mister. Sirius, don't leave just yet, I need to talk to you about something first."

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere, love." Sirius gave his girlfriend a quick kiss before she headed up the stairs with her sleepy son.

**XXX**

Severus sat down at a small desk which rested against far wall of their hotel room. Pulling a piece of paper and a muggle pen from the drawer he began to write a list.

**Curses I plan to use of the Dark Lord**

_Conjunctivitus Curse (will use it until his eyes are raw and bloody hanging from their sockets)_

_Crucio (he will feel the wrath of his own favorite curse)_

_Diffindo (Severing Charm)_

_(Entrail-Expelling Curse)_

_Expulso_

_Incendio_

_Knee-Reversal Hex (for a laugh)_

_Langlock (if necessary)_

_Levicorpus (again for a laugh)_

_Petrificus Totalus _

_Reducto_

_Sectumsempra_

_**Avada Kedavra**_

"Sev." Severus turned around to see his wife sitting up in bed, a rather inviting smile played on her lips as she pulled back the sheet. "I'm lonely."

"Hum." The potions master, who was wearing nothing more than a pair of black silk boxers, made his way over to his wife. "Well let's see if I can rectify that shall we."

**XXX**

Sirius was wearing a goofy, sideways sort of grin; his grey eyes sparkled with happiness "You're really pregnant?" His smile widened as he asked her.

She nodded and grinned as well. He was taking this a lot better then she had expected. No she didn't think he'd be seething mad, but she did think he would have been concerned. It wasn't planned and as much as they loved each other they really hadn't been together that long.

"That's fantastic." He then pulled her in for a fervent kiss.

"You…you're excited about this?" Petunia was, well she really didn't know how to react at the moment. She was happy he was happy, but still…it was a…accident.

"Why wouldn't I be? The woman I love is going to have my baby. I should be shouting it from the roof tops."

"Please don't do that."

Sirius laughed before taking his girlfriend into his arms and kissing her once again. "Will you marry me?"

Petunia blinked. "What?"

"Marry me. I love you Petunia. I love you more than anything. Marry me so we can be a proper family."

Sirius was asking for her hand in marriage.

Marriage.

They had talked about it, and considering the circumstances it would be the proper thing to do, but for Petunia, marrying Sirius would be about so much more then decorum, it would be about love. Wanting to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved.

When she had her crush on James she had often fantasized about walking down the aisle to him, but that was long ago. She hadn't thought of her sister's husband that way in months. Not since she had Sirius in her life. Handsome, magical Sirius, who loves her and her son. Who loves her son despite the fact that he thinks he is a muggle? Well there really was only one thing she could say to that.

_**A/N: Don't hate me. I know, big cliffy, but I need to keep you all on the edge of your seats once in a while.**_


	15. Chapter 15 Lily's Secret

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who reviewed and added Petunia's Choice to Story Alerts and favorites.**_

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Lily's Secret_

Previous Chapter:

_When she had had her crush on James she had often fantasized about walking down the aisle to him, but that was long ago. She hadn't thought of her sister's husband that way in months. Not since she had Sirius in her life. Handsome, magical Sirius, who loves her and her son. Who loves her son despite the fact that he thinks he is a muggle._

_Well there really was only one thing she could say to that._

"Sirius, you wonderful, perfect man." Placing her hands on either side of his face she pulled his lips to meet hers. "Of course I'll marry you. I'm having your baby."

"Yes, you are." He smiled and they kissed again. "But what if your weren't? What if there was no little one on the way and I simply proposed would you have said yes?"

"You know I would have, now stop trying to over analyze it and kiss me again."

The wizard chuckled before not only kissing his fiancé but hoisting her up in her arms and carrying her up to her bedroom. While Danny slept, they would celebrate.

**XXX**

Severus was a very happy man. He and his wife had had an absolutely wonderful weekend together, and when they got back to the castle they were bombarded with hugs and kisses from their children.

Not to mention a gloating Minerva.

"I have never seen anything like it. Accidental magic at their age…I know Albus once mentioned he was around two when he stared showing signs, and that's considered extraordinary but to exhibit such magic as toddlers…my word Severus your children are powerful."

"I know." He smiled at his daughter who was in his arms. "If I didn't abhor the Ministry so, I would say they both have the potential to become Minister one day."

Ellie laughed. "Merlin Sev, their one, I don't think it's fair to put that kind of pressure on the just yet."

"I think Severus is right." Minerva added in. "Those two will be great one day. Perhaps as great as Albus."

That's when Severus' smile turned upside down. "Don't you dare compare my children to that lemon drop addicted old fool."

Minerva just laughed, as did Ellie.

**XXX**

Lily had made plans to spend the day with Petunia; apparently she had some important news she needed to tell her. So, after James headed off to work, she got little Harry ready and apparated to her sisters. The door was answered by Sirius who was wearing only a pair of sweat pants and T-shirt, she supposed this shouldn't have surprised her; the couple practically lived together as it was.

"Good morning Lily." He smiled cheerfully. "And good morning to you Harry. Here, I'll take him." He offered holding out his arms. Harry eagerly went to his godfather.

"Thank you, Sirius. So, where's my sister?"

"In the kitchen, she's just cleaning the breakfast off of Danny."

Petunia had just pulled her son from his highchair when Lily, Sirius and Harry entered the kitchen. "Oh hey there, you're a little early aren't you?"

"Not really, we agreed to ten, it's 9:55."

"Oh, I hadn't realized how late it was."

"Here I'll take him." Sirius said offering his free arm out for Danny. "Us three men will go into the nursery and see if we can't get a wicked game of blocks started."

The two women laughed as Sirius took the boys and left the kitchen.

"So, what's the big news?" Lily asked as she and Petunia headed out into the back garden for some fresh air.

"Well." Petunia grinned. "Now, I need you to keep this quiet for the time being but…I'm pregnant." She announced excitedly.

Lily just stared at her sister for a moment. She was pregnant. Again. And not married. Their parents were going to murder her. No they were going to murder Sirius.

"You-you're happy about this?" Lily asked.

"Of course I am. No it wasn't planned, but Sirius and I had talked about getting married sometime down the line, it'll just been moved up a bit."

Lily took a sigh of relief. Not that she would have thought less of her sister if they had decided not to wed, but she knew their parents most certainly would. With Danny it was different, there was no father in the picture, at least no one Petunia would admit to, but this was different.

"So you_ are _getting married then?"

"Oh yes. We decided we should be able to pull one together by the end of next month."

"That's quick."

"Yes, I know, but I don't want it getting out that I got pregnant before marriage again. Mum and dad will probably figure it out, but I don't want the whole neighborhood in scandal like last time."

Lily gave a small laugh. Yes for many months Petunia was quite the gossip, rumors around the possible father spread like wild fire. Most thought it was Vernon, but Lily knew better. She had kept the possibility to herself; despite the fact that she was almost one hundred percent sure her husband was Danny's biological father.

Not that James knew of course. He never did realize the woman he made love to that afternoon was not Lily but her sister.

It had taken her a few months but Lily had finally put it together. The missing Polyjuice, James continuous comments about their romp on her parent's sitting room sofa; and then when Danny was born, although he looked a lot like their father she could see the hints of her husband in the boy. His wild black hair, the shape of his chin, as well as his knobby knees, all characteristics of James.

So why does she not confront her sister, or even tell her husband the truth? Because she knows, that in the end it would only end up causing pain, resentment and heartache. She had James had baby Harry and Petunia and Sirius hadDanny and another little one on the way. Things were just fine the way they were. So the deep dark secret of Daniel Evans real father would stay just that, a secret.

Although Lily and her sister are once more on friendly terms, the youngest Evan's sister knew she would never be able to fully trust her. Petunia may have been over her infatuation with James, but there will always be those thoughts of _'what if' _that lingers in the back of Lily's mind. What if Petunia and Sirius separated and her feelings for James come back? What of James one day realized that Danny is his son? What of James falls for Petunia? What if Petunia decided to tell James the truth?

They were all farfetched, and she doubted they would happen, but there will always be the possibility and because of that Lily will always feel a tiny bit leery of her sister.

**XXX**

Severus Snape bolted up in bed as a sharp pain ran down his left forearm, a pain he knew all too well. Quietly getting out of bed, careful not to wake Ellie, he put on his slippers and headed to the bathroom. Turning of the cold water he placed his arm under the faucet, pain reliever potion did nothing for the ache, he knew that first had. It would fade after a few moments, but the cool water helped lessen the sting.

He was being called by his master, but he would not go. He was done being a Death Eater. He was a husband, father, teacher, and proud member of The Order of the Phoenix. Soon he would meet his former master again, but not to do his bidding. No, this time when he faced The Dark Lord, it will be the final time, for he would kill the evil wizard, or die trying.

"Sev, are you okay."

Severus turned to see a concerned looking Ellie standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine, love." He said turning off the faucet. Taking a hand towel off the rack he patted his arm dry.

"He's calling you, isn't he?"

"Yes." He nodded, placing the slightly damp towel back on the rack.

"Aren't you going?"

Severus shook his head as he made his way over to his wife. "No." He said taking her in his arms. "No I'm not."

"But-

"I'm done being a Death Eater Ellie. I'm done associating with…with that madman and his brainwashed followers."

"But won't he come after you?"

"Maybe, but I'd rather die fighting him then serving him."

**XXX**

Harold was not happy. His eldest daughter was pregnant, again. Did the girl have no concept of how to correctly use proper contraceptive devices? At least this time she was getting married. Sirius was a good man, bright, polite, good with the baby, and most importantly it was very obvious that he loved Petunia. It was a good match, but he did have one concern. Lily and Petunia's relationship had been strained for quite some time because of Lily's ability to do magic, he worried what would happen between Danny, who would most likely be like his mother in that capacity, and his future magical sibling.

Rose on the other hand was completely ecstatic about it all. No, she didn't like that the boy had knocked up her daughter before they were married, but everything was working itself out. They would be married next month and that would be that. Petunia had even informed them that Sirius had planned to officially adopt Danny, despite the fact that he would most likely not become a wizard. Yes, everything was working out quite well.

**XXX**

Voldemort was not happy. In fact he was incredibly pissed off. Snape had deliberately ignored his call; he assumed he must still be bothered by the whole' taking his wife by force thing'. As enjoyable as the experience had been, he had gotten it out of his system and he hadn't planned to do it again. Then again, Severus' manors towards his master had been lacking as of late.

He had heard, from Lucius that Snape's wife was expecting again.

Perhaps his potion master needed to learn his lesson the hard way. Besides, he already had two heirs; there was no need for another.

_**A/N: Okay I know it's a little short and I'm sorry but the next chapter will be much longer. **_

_**Please Review**_

_**I like to know what you all think.**_

Re


	16. Chapter 16 Saving Ellie

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I was on Holiday.**__**Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. **_

_Chapter sixteen_

_Saving Ellie_

It had been a month since Petunia had become Mrs. Black and just two weeks since Daniel Evans had officially been adopted by Sirius. The wedding ceremony had been a small affair and was held in the families back garden, only close friends and family were invited. James had been his Best Man, and Lily the Maid of Honor. Petunia had never been more happy then she was the very moment the preacher pronounced them man and wife. She now had everything she had ever wanted, a handsome, doting husband, 1.5 children, and soon the start of her own accounting business.

Yes, life was good.

Sirius had also gone back to work as an Auror. He had briefly considered going into a different field, but law enforcement was where his heart was. This of course meant he could no longer watch Danny during the day, but Lily, who had been staying at home with Harry since his birth, offered to watch Danny as well.

Lily was happy for her sister and her marrying Sirius did relive some of the stress she had concerning Petunia's past feelings for James. James too was happy for his best mate. Petunia could be a bit…bitchy at times, but he supposed that was just her way, and it didn't seem to bother Sirius. In fact more often than not he would simply make a joke about it, usually something along the lines of: 'looks like aunt flo's visiting this week', though never in his wife's listening range.

Things had been quiet on the war front, at least for the past couple of months. There had been no murders or reported disappearances and Severus had yet to feel his mark burn again. As nice as that was, the potion master felt, and the headmaster agreed, that it was the calm before the storm.

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon as Sirius sat on the sofa watching cartoons on the telly with Danny. The pureblood wizard was rather enthralled by the muggel device, much to his wife's dismay. Petunia was in the bedroom folding laundry while listening to the radio. She heard Sirius let out a barking laugh downstairs, causing her to grin and shake her head simultaneously. Sometime he really was just a big kid, but she liked that about him, at least up to a point.

"That poor Coyote." Sirius chuckled. "You'd think he'd just give up and order take-away. Am I right, Danny?"

Danny nodded excitedly as he jumped up and down on his daddy's knee.

Suddenly green flames roared in the fireplace, a very disheveled James quickly stuck his head through. "Padfoot, you there?"

"Yah, mate. I'm here." Sirius took his son and placed him on the couch, quickly going over to the fire. "What's going on?"

"One of the Order member wives was taken by Death Eaters."

"Shit! Who?"

"I don't know yet, but we need to get to Headquarters as soon as possible."

"Alright. I just have to dress and tell Petunia."

"Okay. Hey, can you ask Petunia if she'll watch Harry for a bit, Lily needs to come as well."

"No problem."

Sirius rushed upstairs and told his wife of the situation as he dressed. The muggle was more than happy to watch her nephew. After changing into jeans and a short sleeve button up shirt, he grabbed his black cloak and sprinted back down the stairs.

"Daddy go?" Danny asked as his father approached the fireplace.

"Yes, buddy, but I'll be back soon."

"Be careful." Petunia told her husband, kissing him softly on the lips.

"I will be." He quickly kissed her back, then rubbing her swollen belly. "You take care of mummy, okay little man."

Danny nodded and hugged his daddy. A second later Sirius vanished through the green flames.

Lily quickly put a bag together for her son and flooed over to her sisters. She didn't know who the kidnapped woman was, but no matter who she was sure her husband must be crawling out of his skin with worry.

Severus paced back and forth as he waited for the other Order members to arrive. He wanted to just go himself, take the bastard out once and for all, it had been his plan all along, but Dumbledore insisted they rally the Order.

"It's what we always do in cases like this, Severus. The chances of success are greater if we go united."

Severus knew this to be true, but he didn't care, he just wanted his wife back, and The Dark Lord dead.

Why Ellie? Why his beautiful, wonderful, sweet, loving not to mention pregnant wife. He knew this was punishment for ignoring his calls. He doubted the monster would do anything to her until he was there to witness it, but honestly he didn't know. That bastard could be torturing her that very minute.

**XXX**

Ellie put a protective hand over her belly as she looked out the bedroom window. She had been locked in the same room for almost six hours. She knew her Severus would come for her, but she also knew it was a trap. Voldemort had yet to lift a finger to her since she was grabbed by Death Eaters while shopping in Diagon Alley; she had a feeling that would soon change. It wasn't herself she worried for, but her unborn son.

**XXX**

One by one the Order of the Phoenix arrived, and when the final member came through the floo Dumbledore was quick to call the meeting to Order.

"As you have all heard one of our member's wife was taken by Death Eaters, Ellie Snape was taken at approximately 9:15 this morning just as she exited Flourish and Blotts book store. Several gasps rang out, the most notable, Lily Potters.

Her emerald eyes turned to her childhood friend with a look of deep pity. Severus, she noted, looked as white as a ghost, dark circles hung under his eyes. "Oh, Sev." She whispered.

"This is the second time Voldemort has target the young woman, the first of which he took her by force."

Severus shook his head slightly. Why did he have to tell them that?

Several members cursed Voldemort under their breath; others shook their heads in disbelief. "Why, her?" Lily gathered the courage to ask.

Dumbledore looked to Severus as if ask permission to explain the situation. Severus, knowing they needed to know, nodded.

"Severus was, at one time, Voldemort's personal potions maker."

"I knew it!" James rang out! "Just another ruddy Death Eater."

"James!" Dumbledore's voice did not hold its usual kind inflection, but dripped with disappointment in his former student.

"But he-

The former head boy attempted to defend his words but was cut short by his wife. "Stop it James. You always hated Severus, and really for no good reason. We are all human and all error, it's obvious he has tried to right his wrongs, now shut you big mouth and let Professor Dumbledore finish."

James gave his wife a look of complete unbelief, but said nothing for the simple fact that, although he hated to admit it, he knew she was right.

Sirius said nothing but shook his head, whereas Remus snickered into his hand. Out of all the Marauders James had always been the most cruel to Snape, Sirius had his moments, like in fourth year when he lured him into the Shrieking Shack, but James was always the most hateful. It was as if he had a personal vendetta against the guy. He mellowed his tactics a bit after fifth year when Lily ended their friendship, but he never really stopped tormenting him, even after he had promised Lily he would.

"Severus came to me, realizing his mistake and asked to join our cause. Since that time he has been ignoring Voldemort's calls. It is obvious that his former master has not taken kindly to this and wishes to punish his former servant by means of his pregnant wife."

"She pregnant?" It was Sirius who asked this. His Petunia instantly came to min. If that monster had so much as laid a finger on his flower he would kill him in an instant and damn the consequences.

"Yes." Severus spoke up. "Four and a half months…with our second son."

Lily's eyes began to moisten. That poor woman.

"Severus and I have come up with a plan. I believe it is a good one and if everything goes as smoothly we will be able to rescue Mrs. Snape without anyone being harmed."

**XXX**

Ellie turned from the window as the bedroom door creped open. She couldn't hold back a gasp of horror as the monster that raped her months before slowly entered the room, an arrogant smirk spread across his pale face.

"Afraid Ellie? You should be."

Ellie shook her head, placing both hands over her bulging stomach. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can. Come now. You didn't honestly think I was going to let your husband get away with ignoring me, did you?"

She said nothing as her eyes grew wider in fear as Voldemort stepped closer.

"He belongs to me, Ellie. He is my servant I am his master. He has my mark he cannot run from me. It's a shame really, that it had to come to this. He was such a talented man, brilliant in many ways, which was why I was all too willing to overlook his half-blood status…at least until now."

**XXX**

Severus walked slowly up to the large country-style house, which to most seemed abandoned. The Order held back to wait for the signal. Approaching the front door, it instantly opened as if expecting him. Walking inside he was told by a rather haggard looking elf to go up the stairs to the second bedroom on the right, which he did.

Just as he reached the door he head a woman scream. It was his wife. His Ellie. Wasting no time he burst through the door to find Voldemort once again attempting to take his wife by force. The Dark wizard was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, Ellie too was just in her undergarments.

"Get the fuck off of my wife!" Severus screamed, his wand pointed directly at the Dark Lords chest.

"Ah, Severus, you're early. I was hoping to get in a shag before you got here. Oh well." Rising from the bed, and with a flick of his wrist he was re-clothed.

Ellie scrambled for her own clothes.

"This is between you and me, leave Ellie out of it!"

"I would have, had you come when I called. You have been ignoring me Potions Master and it's starting to piss me off!"

"Get used to get."

Voldemort eyes narrowed, his dark irises suddenly turned red as he pulled out his own wand. "You will pay for that remark." Without a word the dark wizard turned back to Ellie, who had just pulled back on her dress. "Crucio!"

Ellie ducked, but it didn't matter, the curse bounced off a very strong shield that had surrounded her.

The Dark Lord turned back to Severus, his eyes even redder then before, his face flushed with anger. "How-dare-you!" A surge of the powerful wizard's magic suddenly shook the room.

"You will never harm my wife again!" Severus then pulled a small figurine of a phoenix from his pocket tossing it to his wife. As soon as she caught the object, she disappeared, reappearing seconds later in the waiting company of several Order members, including Lily Potter.

"That's the signal." Lily called out to Alice who then sent a Patronus to her husband Frank and the others who were waiting near Voldamort's hide out.

"Ellie, are you okay. Did he harm you?" Lily asked instantly wrapping a warm blanket around the shaking woman.

"I'm okay. Sev got there in time."

"Of course he did." Lily smiled as she rubbed soft comforting circles on her back. "I'm Lily Potter, by the way."

"Oh, right. Sev has mentioned you. You lived near each other when you were kids. He told you about your magic, right."

"Yes, he did. He was my first magical friend."

**XXX**

A dual had quickly begun, and each opponent threw every dark and menacing curse at each other that came to mind. Severus was good, an amazing dullest, especially for his age, however Voldemort was more powerful and could summon darker magic then the Potion Master ever could. Soon the room looked like a war zone, broken furniture was scattered about, scorch marks from missed curses marked the wall, and after nearly a half an hour of dueling Severus began to feel himself tire.

"Give up, Potions Master you are only delaying the inevitable." Voldemort shrieked as he sent another curse towards Severus—it was blocked.

"Never. I would rather die!"

"I'll be all too happy to accommodate you with that, but first _Sectumsempra"._

Severus moved, but he wasn't quick enough. He screamed in agony as a deep slash cut through his right shoulder.

"Tisk, tisk. Hit by your own spell, how embarrassing." Voldemort laughed as he grew closer to his weakened opponent.

Switching his wand to his left hand, Severus pointed it directing at Voldemort own wand hand. "_Ustulo"_

The Dark Lord let out a piercing scream of pain as his hand began to burn from the inside out. There was no flame but the pain was immense as it scolded his hand, so immense that he dropped his wand.

"Accio the Dark Lord's Wand." Instantly in flew in Severus hand. He grinned in triumph. He had won the duel and now to finish him off.

"You are the sickest, most depraved human being I have ever had the displeasure of knowing." Severus sneered. "I will be doing the world a service by killing you."

Voldemort showed no fear, and in fact laughed. "You cannot defeat me, you disgusting half-blood." With the wave of his good hand Severus found himself thrown against the wall.

Wandless magic. He wasn't expecting that. The dark wizard then quickly summoned back his wand.

James, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Frank and several others burst into the house, and rushed up the stairs. One of the bedroom doors had been blown off its hinges, they heard a crazed, manic laugh and then…

_Avada Ka-_

_Avada Kadavra_

Severus had closed his eyes and pictured his wife and children. He did not want the last thing he saw to be the deranged face of his former master. He heard the words leave Voldemort mouth but suddenly he stopped short. He hadn't finished the spell. Why?

Opening his eyes he was shocked by the sight. The Dark Lord lay on the floor, motionless, not breathing. He was dead.

But how?

He hadn't heard the second voice. A second voice who uttered the Unforgivable, but then he saw him, his wand still pointed at the corpse of one Tom Morvalo Riddle.

"Black."

Sirius slowly looked from the body. The body he had just killed, and up to Severus.

"Snape."

"D-did you just…

"He did." Albus spoke up. "And just in time I'd say."

He could believe it. Black had saved his life. Oh just bloody fantastic now he owed Black and Potter a life debt. Still…because of him he will see his third child born, and his children grow.

"Thank you." It was the hardest thing he had ever said in his life, and just hearing the words come from his mouth made him want to gag, but what else could he say.

Black just nodded.

_**A/N: Wow! That was intense, wasn't it. Ellie was rescued and Voldemort killed. No Snape didn't get to do the job but he did get in a few of those curses he wanted to try on him. Including one I made up. **__**Ustulo**__**is **__**to burn**__** in Latin. **_

_**Anyway, please let me know what you think. **_

Return t


	17. Chapter 17 Truce

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HP…bummer.**_

_**Thank you to my reviewers, as always.**_

_**So this is the last chapter before the epilog, here we tie up some lose ends. **_

_**Enjoy…**_

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Truce_

Severus took his wife into his arms the very instant he reached her; pulling her as close and as tight to as he could. "Are you oaky?" He all but whispered.

"I am." She reassured him, gently pulling from his embrace. "You saved me."

"Yes, this time I did. I promised you I would never let any harm come to you ever again, and I meant it."

"You-you're bleeding." Ellie gasped, gently taking his arm in her hand, her eyes focuses on a dark red sport on his robes.

"It's nothing on consequence. As long as you're okay, that's all that matters."

Ellie opened her mouth to argue but before she could utter a word, another did. "Your wife is right," They both turned to see Lily, "you should have that looked at. Frank is just in the other room, I'm sure he could have a look at it for you. That is unless you rather wait for Poppy and all the coddling that will go along with it."

The last thing Severus wanted at the moment was the medi-witch. He knew her well and had no desire to be examined head to toe, have a series of potions all but shoved down his throat only to have her insist he stay the night in Hogwarts hospital wing. "Frank's fine." So with his wife's hand in his own, he walked into the next room.

Healer Longbottom was talking with Black, Lupin and Potter, while Dumbledore was a few feet away explaining things to the Aruro's.

Clearing his throat, Severus' eyes turned to his former classmate. "Longbottom. I have been…asked to request you look at my shoulder."

Frank's eyes turned to the potion master's red stained sleeve, and nodded. "I'll need you to take off your robes."

Severus did as requested.

"Now your shirt."

He hesitated. If he took off his shirt his Dark Mark on his left arm would be visible, and no doubt Potter would once again make a prejudice remark. Not wanting to deal with further accusations from a room full of Order Members and Aruro's, he quickly changed his mind.

"Actually." Snape said picking up his robe, with his left hand. "I can heal it myself." He turned to leave, but was stopped by his loving wife.

She smiled sweetly at him, cupping his face in her hand. "They won't judge you Severus. You battled The Dark Lord for me, they know where your alliances lay."

"Yes, but-

"They won't judge you." Moving her hand to her husband's left for arm. "You were never one of them, not really anyway. You know that, and that's what truly matters."

Looking deep into his wife eyes he couldn't deny that she was right. He never was a Death Eater, at least not at heart, but that didn't matter to the rest of the wizarding world, they would still judge him, no matter his current loyalty.

"Your wife's right." Severus looked to Dumbledore who was no standing next to Potter. "You have a good heart, you always have. You never belonged to him."

"Professor, this room is full of Aruro's. If even one saw it…

"That is true, but as for the Order you need not worry." The old wizard smiled, his blue eyes twinkling brightly. "They are on your side. As for the Aruro's, I suggest you head back into the other room, and Frank can have a look at your wound in there."

Severus nodded, and with his wife and Frank left the other room to tend to his injury.

"I still can't believe Snape faced You-Know-Who." James said shaking his head in utter disbelief. He had seen the state of that room, and there was no doubt Snape had held his own, at least until the very end.

"Severus is an excellent dueler." Dumbledore said. "For someone of his age and training he did exceptional."

"Maybe," James laughed, "but if it hadn't been for old Padfoot here,' James said patting his best mate on the back, 'he would dead, regardless."

Her brow crinkling in confusion, Lily asked, "What do you mean?"

Lily hadn't heard the details of the rescue as of yet. She only knew that Voldemort was dead. She assumed Dumbledore had killed him. She thought he was the only one with enough power to do it.

"Sirius killed Voldemort." Dumbledore answered. "Just as he was attempting to do the same to Severus."

The witches jaw dropped her eyes moving to her brother-in-law, who in turn shrugged his shoulders. "Somebody had to do it. The man was a bloody menace."

The Marauders laughed, as did Albus, Lily just shook her head in disbelief. "Well, I'm sure this will get Petunia off your back once and for all for all the crap you pulled on Sev during school."

Sirius snickered. "Yes, well I certainly hope so."

Although the wound was deep, and made by a dark curse, which Severus failed to mention was one of his own, Frank was able to heal and close the gash, but suggested Severus apply some scar diminisher at first opportunity. After a few questions by Aruro's, all of which he answered very vaguely, Severus headed back home with his wife and to their children.

He had come back alive, and relatively unscathed, in big part thanks to Black. He supposed he should at least take that letter of apology the mutt had written him off his office wall, but he still wouldn't burn it. Maybe put it in a scrapbook.

After a long hot shower, Severus got into his night clothes, but before getting into bed he headed into his children's room. His wonderfully, perfect, powerful little witch and wizard were sleeping soundly in their crib. For a moment, when The Dark Lord was hovering over him, the killing curse on his lips, Severus thought he would never see their beautiful little faces again. He had thought that they and their little brother would have to grow up without their daddy; his wife without her husband.

But he lived.

Bending down he kissed them each on the brow, whispered that he loved them, and headed back to his bedroom where his wife was waiting. He had his family, the Dark Lord was dead, and although he now owed yet another person he couldn't stand a life debt, he was happy. The happiest he could remember being it quite some time.

Getting into bed, he pulled his wife to him. "I love you Ellie."

"I love you to, Sev." She kissed him once softly on the lips, before they cuddled up together and quickly feel asleep.

**XXX**

Petunia had never been so proud in her entire life. Her husband not only saved Severus from death, he killed that evil monster that had been haunting the wizarding world for nearly a decade. It was her sister that told her the news when she came to pick up Harry. Sirius, had said little of the event, which was, well very unlike him, but she assumed he was simply tired and the entire event rather unnerving.

Sirius couldn't sleep. Yes, he had killed You-Know-Who, and saved Snape, but the thing was…he almost didn't. For a split second he considered letting Voldemort kill Snape, but why? Had his animosity for the former Slytherin run that deep that he would want him dead, even when he knew full well Snape had been attempting to defeat the dark wizard himself. The very thought sickened him.

Sirius had thought of Snape's wife and children. He couldn't imagine Petunia having to raise their unborn child alone, or that his little one would know him only by old photographs and stories. No, as much as he couldn't stand the greasy git, he wouldn't wish such fate on his children. So he said the killing curse. In truth he didn't even know if it would work. You really have to have a lot of hate behind that curse for it to work. He guessed when it came to Voldemort, he did.

The story of Voldemort demise had of course made headlines.

**YOU-KNOW-WHO KILLED BY ARURO**

**Yesterday at approximately 11:25 in the afternoon, the dark wizard known as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was killed by Aruro 1st class Sirius Orion Black. He and several member of Dumbledore's group known as The Order of the Phoenix, had gone on a reconnaissance mission to rescue one of the members wives who had been kidnapped earlier that same day by Death Eaters. By the time Black and several other members arrived they found one Severus Snape battling fiercely with You-Know-Who, the woman, apparently having been port-keyed back to safety.**

**While Snape had the dark wizard distracted Black took the opportunity to administer the killing curse. **

"**You-Know-Who was so engrossed in dueling Snape I don't think he heard us come in." James Potter who is also a Aruro and member of the Order, told us. "That's when Sirius took the opportunity to strike him down."**

**Mr. Severus Snape, who is also the Potion's Professor at Hogwarts and had once been suspected of being a Death Eaters himself (though never proven), when asked about his involvement declined a statement, however Professor Dumbeldore said this about the young man's actions.**

"**Severus dueled Voldemort for over half an hour before we were able to reach his headquarters, the fact that the boy is still alive after battling a wizard who has kill hundreds with a simple flick of his wrist, is remarkable."**

**There is no doubt that both Black and Snape's actions were heroic, and there has already been talk of them both receiving an Order of Merlin. Because of their joint forces a dark force that has been plaguing the wizarding world for over ten years is now gone, we all owe them a huge debt of gratitude.**

**So, Mr. Black and Mr. Snape, on behalf of myself, the Prophet and the entire wizard world, Thank you.**

Lily put down the paper and looked up at her husband. "They quoted you."

"I know." He grinned as he wiped a bit of portage from his son's face.

"I'm surprised you didn't mention Sirius saved Severus."

"Dumbledore asked me not to." Lily snickered and shook her head before reaching for her glass of orange juice. "Beside, seeing Snape duel Voldemort like that…well, I couldn't deny what I saw even if I wanted to. Not that I plan to make him my best mate or anything, but it obvious he's not…as bad as he used to be."

"Or perhaps that he never was?" Lily questioned?

James just shrugged before picking his son from his highchair.

**XXX**

Severus was glad they didn't mention his wife by name in the article, or that Black saved his life for that matter. He had, of course been asked for an interview, which he quickly declined, not trusting Skeeter to print an ounce of truth about him anyway, he wasn't about to add fuel to her fire. Surprisingly, apart from her mentioning he was a 'suspected' Death Eater, it really wasn't all that bad.

He had received an owl around the same time as the morning paper. He was in fact being offered an Order of Merlin, First Class. He was to meet the Minister, in his office at ten am the following morning. Yes, he would go, and he would happily bring his wife and children.

**XXX**

"So, how do I look?" Petunia spun around, modeling the nice set of wizarding robes her husband had bought her. She had been reluctant at first to wear them, but he was receiving a prestigious award and from the Minister of Magic himself, so she would dress the part.

Sirius wolf-whistled as his wife's as showed off her fitting attire. "I have never seen a set of robes look so good." He said pulling her into a kiss. "If we didn't have to be there in ten minutes, I'd pull you right out of them and shag you senseless."

Petunia giggled, and swatted him playfully on the arm. "Such a charmer, you."

"So where's Danny, still in his playpen?"

Petunia nodded as she grabbed her purse from the bed. "Come on, we best get going. Can't be late for your big award."

"That's right. My public awaits."

Petunia laughed as the couple left the bedroom and headed down stairs.

**XXX**

Severus held his son on his hip, his wife carried their daughter as they entered the Minister of Magic's Office. Fudge had recently been elected Minister, and was said to be a 'people pleaser'. Black was already there, and he was surprised, no shocked to see him with, of all people, Petunia, and they had a child. But no, that couldn't be _their _child could it. She had admitted to Severus that the baby's father was a friend of Lily's.

My, my, my, how had he not heard about this sooner?

"Petunia, good to see you, again." Severus said giving the woman a small, yet polite smile.

"You as well, Severus."

"May I present my family, my wife Ellie, daughter Cora, and son Kian."

Petunia looked at the little family and smiled. She was happy for Severus. He had gotten over Lily, or at least he had moved on. And after the less then favorable upbringing he had, he defiantly deserved a happy family.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The muggle extended her hand to Ellie which the witch quickly accepted. "I'm sure you both know my husband Sirius and this is our son, Danny."

Ellie looked down at the little dark haired boy first. He was an adorable little tyke, though it was obvious he took after his mother's said of the family, it would seem all he had inherited from his father was his black hair. Her eyes then drifted to Sirius, the man who saved her husband's life. Because of him she was standing in the Minister of Magic's office and not in front of a grave stone.

"I never did get a chance to thank you properly, Mr. Black, for saving Severus."

Sirius looked to Snape, who suddenly looked quite uncomfortable, he couldn't help but smirk at that.

"No, need, your husband already did. Plus…I was just doing my job, and besides, I'm sure he would have done the same thing for me, isn't that right, Snape."

The potions master desperately wanted to roll his eyes, instead he simply said, "Well, it's not as if you're my enemy…anymore."

Sirius gave a snorted laugh. "Yes, I suppose your right." It was at that moment Sirius Black decided do something rather mature and 'bury the hatchet' so to speak. "How about…we call a truce, water under the bridge and all that." The Pureblood then extended his hand.

Snape looked hesitantly at his former school rivals outstretched hand. Part of him still hated Black, Potter and the rest of the Marauders for what they did to him in the past, but that was just that, in the past. So, slowly he extended his own arm, clasped onto Black's hand and quickly shook it.

Both wives smiled at the gesture. Finally, the animosity the two wizards held for each other had been put to rest, well for the most part anyway.

It was at that moment that the Minister's office door swung open and in walked Fudge himself, as well as Dumbledore, James, Lily, Remus and his girlfriend Lydia, followed by none other than the Prophets most annoying journalist, Rita Skeeter. Severus let out a small groan at the presence of the interfering, half-truth telling, blond haired, witch.

Quick pleasantries were exchanged before the two heroes were called forward. The two wives as well as their friends watched on proudly as the two wizards were awarded the Order of Merlin First class.

Severus smirked as the Minister placed the metal, which consisted of a gold medallion, the words _Order of Merlin, 1st class, _engraved in the center, strung on a green ribbon, around his neck. Never in a million years did he believe he would ever receive such an honor. His mother would have been so proud. Sadly she had been ill for quite some time and died shortly after his marriage to Ellie. He couldn't help but imagine what his father's reaction would have been. Most likely would have died from shock. Tobias had never had much faith in his son, but it didn't matter, at least not at this point. Severus was proud of his life, yes he may have gone down the wrong path at first, but he overcame it, and because of that he had a beautiful wife, two, soon three wonderful children, a successful career and now, an award from the Ministry of Magic. Not that he cared much for the ministry itself, but the award defiantly helped give his self-esteem a boost.

Sirius too was happy with his life and accomplishments, though deep down he did wish his parents were as well. He had sent them an invitation to his wedding as well as one to his brother, Regulus, they didn't show, which didn't surprise him in the least. He doubted they would be happy with having vanquished the Dark Lord either, they were after all supporters of his philosophies; overall it really didn't matter. He had his friends, wife, his son and soon another little one. Really, what more could a guy ask for?

After the awards were given Fudge insisted on Photographs and Skeeter asked a few questions concerning the two men's feeling on receiving such a prestigious award, and of course about their families. The reporter was surprised to learn that the pureblood wizard Sirius Black had married and sired a child with a muggle, who coincidently enough was sisters of Blacks best friend's wife. Yes, quite interesting. Also, apparently they had another one on the way, as did Snape and his wife. Skeeter had of course asked Mr. Snape of the rumor of his past alliance with You-Know-Who were true; naturally he did not answer her question, though Ellie was more than happy to say a few words.

"I honestly don't know why you bother interviewing at all, you'll end up printing whatever tripe you want to anyway. Fact or Fiction."

The only one who didn't laugh in the room was Skeeter herself and Fudge, though the Minister did turn a nice shade of pink. Though few knew it they had a bit of a thing going on which is why Skeeter was often allowed to get away with printing blatant lies.

**XXX**

It was two weeks later and Lily and Petunia were sitting on the back porch sipping on tea, the boys upstairs taking a nap. "Sirius thinks I should see a healer, instead of a regular doctor." Petunia said running a soft had over the tiny bump protruding from her stomach. She took a small sip of her tea, her eyes then drifting to the large oak tree which sat in the center of the back garden. Sirius had tied a baby swing to the tree a few months ago, Danny absolutely loved it. "What do you think?"

"Did he say why?" Lily asked taking a sip from her cup.

"He thought it would be better to see someone who specialized in magical pregnancies and births. I don't know, maybe he's right.

"You did just fine without one last time." _Oh shit._ She hadn't meant to say that aloud.

Lily slowly turned her eyes to her sister, who was giving her an almost anxious expression.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Lily sighed, as she placed her cup on its saucer. Closing her eyes briefly, she took a long deep breath before looking back at her sister. It was time she knew. At first Lily had decided it was better off that no one knew she had figured out the secret, but…she couldn't keep it in any longer.

"I know Danny is James' son."

Petunia paled considerably. How did she find out? How long had she known? Did she tell James? Oh God! What if Sirius found out? He would never forgive her.

"Lily I…I'm so sorry. It was beyond selfish of me. I never meant to get pregnant. I…please don't tell Siruis." The muggel was suddenly shaking with fear. If her secret came she could lose everything, her husband, even her son.

The witch shook her head slightly. "I'm not going to tell, Petunia."

"You aren't."

"No." Lily sighed. "Our lives are good, happy, it would only rip our families apart. I'm not saying I understand why you did it, even that I forgive you, because I don't, but I have let it go. Daniel James is Sirius' son, and he always will be, just like Harry James will always be James' son."

"Oh Lily." Petunia reached across and pulled her sister into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for what I did to you and to James."

"I know." Lily gently pulled away. "It's forgotten, at least, I'd like to see it as that way."

Petunia nodded wiping the tears of guilt that fallen to her cheeks. "Yes." She said softly. "Forgotten."

_**A/N: Wow, long chapter, isn't it. Next up: Epilog.**_

**Please Review**


	18. Chapter 18 Epilog Petunia's Choice

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter or his universe.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who had read enjoyed and reviewed this story. I have to say I had quite a bit of fun writing it and part of me is sad to see it end. I am considering doing a sequel, but still not set in stone about the idea. I'll have to think on it a bit.**_

_**Now on with the Epilog…**_

_Epilog_

_Petunia's Choice_

Petunia sighed as she slowly folded her son's favorite T-shirt, then placing it gently on his bed. There was no point in putting it in his dresser; he would want to take it with him to Hogwarts. Yes, her baby boy was going off to school the following day, and she wouldn't see her Danny again until Christmas. She was happy for him, of course, but still she would miss him horribly, at least she still had her other two munchkins to keep her occupied, and Sirius, who was occasionally known to act like a child himself, she supposed that was part of the reason he was so good with the kids.

Picking up the now empty laundry basket, her eyes moved to the corner of her son's room where his school trunk lay, his nimbus 2000 propped up against it. Sirius had insisted of getting the top of the line broom for his son's birthday, despite the fact that he couldn't even take it to school for another year. Sirius had nearly passed out when he witnessed Danny do his first bit of accidental magic, he had just turned four and had managed to summon his stuffed dragon from the top of a book shelf.

Most had thought Danny was simply a muggleborn, only Petunia and Lily knew otherwise. It was, however, a secret best kept.

Quietly she left her eldest son's room, closing the door behind her. Walking down the hall she heard the sound of two little girls giggling in the next room. Peaking in she smiled as her daughter and niece who were adorned in little princess dresses, skipped happily around her room singing nursery rhymes. Her little Rosie truly was her little princess. Her youngest and only girl, who oddly enough inherited her aunts dark red hair, had just turned three, her cousin, Maribel, would turn four on Christmas day.

"Hi, girls."

"Hello auntie Tunia." The little witch smiled.

"Mummy, you want to play?"

"I would sweetie, but I have to finish the laundry and then start lunch."

"Okay. Can we have cucumber sandwiches for lunch? Please." Rosie pleaded.

"Sure sweetie. I know it's your favorite." Petunia then hugged and kissed her daughter and niece before leaving them to play, she then headed down stairs.

"No dad, the green button." Petunia shook her head as she watched her middle son attempt to teach Sirius how to play muggle video games. "The red is to jump, the green yields the sword."

"Sorry Eric, I'm new at this."

Petunia bit be bottom lip to stifle a laugh. It was quite amusing watching her husband flaying his arms about as he attempted to work the controller.

"Don't strain yourself, dear."

Sirius' attention, having been momentarily distracted by the sound of his wife's voice, caused his video game character to jump off a cliff and into a lake of boiling lava.

"Oh for the love of…you made me die." Sirius huffed tossing the controller on the sofa.

Both Eric and Petunia laughed.

"It's funny that you deal with crazed criminals on a daily basis but you can't slay a pretend dragon. That's quite pathetic, love."

"Is that so?" Sirius simply smirked as he rose from the couch. "Then, perhaps I need to give you a more personal demonstration of my…abilities." His eyes drifted the length of his wife's body, coming to rest on her breasts.

"Hum, perhaps you should."

With that Sirius took his wife into his arms kissing her soundly.

"For Merlin's sake." Eric huffed. "You two are like a couple of bloody rabbits."

"Eric Sirius Black! Watch you language." Petunia pulled her lips away from her husband just long enough to scold her son.

The dark haired boy simply shook his head before turning off his video game and heading up the stairs to his room.

Danny had walked through the front door, just having come from visiting a friend of his across the street; he had taken no more than two steps into the front room when his eyes beheld the sight of his parents snogging. Not that this shocked him terribly, they always had their hands all over each other. Shaking his head slightly he quietly headed up the stairs and into his room.

Seeing his clean laundry folded on his bed, he quickly grabbed it, took it over to his school trunk and tossed it in. No, he wasn't the most organized person in the world, but he knew his mum would repack his trunk before he left anyway. He was looking forward to going to Hogwarts along with his cousin Harry, but still he would miss his family. He was almost positive he would go to Gryffindor house, not that any of the other houses would be bad, in fact Kian and Cora's dad, Professor Snape was actually the head of Slytherin but he wanted to go to Gryffindor like his dad, aunt and uncle.

Grabbing a quidditch magazine from his desk, he plopped himself on his bed, turning to the article on Chaser maneuvers and read until he was called down to lunch.

**XXX**

Lily Potter grumbled under her breath as she continued to pick up her husband and children's belongings off the sitting room floor, which included a pair of dirty socks, several old chocolate frog cards, a hat, a Barbie doll and some brownish, gooey wad of…something, and that was just to name a few. After eleven years of cleaning up after her family she was seriously considering investing in a house-elf.

"Mum, have you seen my Falcons hat, I can't find it anywhere."

Lily sighed as she took the red and black hat from her pile of things she had pick up and handed it to her son.

"Thanks mum." Harry grinned as he shoved the hat onto his messy mop of hair, than pushing his silver rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You're the best." He then gave her a quick hug before zooming back out of the room.

Harry was defiantly a hand full, he was a rambunctious prankster who was utterly obsessed with Quidditch; in other words: a mini James. He was also incredibly kind, and always thought of others before himself. She loved her son more than anything and she knew she would miss him terribly when he went off to Hogwarts. She still had her daughter at home, and would for another seven years, but it just wouldn't be the same without her boy running around.

**XXX**

Severus was in his office taking care of some last minute preparations. It was the last day before the little monsters returned, and he needed to make sure his potions stores were filled and his lessons plans up-to date and organized. Just as he closed the folder containing his class rosters, his office door slowly began to creek open. Looking up, at first he saw no one, but then, as his eyes lowered, he caught sight of his youngest son.

"Eros." He smiled at his small black haired son, who currently had his thumb in his mouth, his favorite blanket clutched in his other hand. "What are you doing here little one?" He asked quickly going to his two-year-old picking him gently in his arms.

"Miss you."

"Oh. I missed you to, but daddy had lots of work to do because the dunderheads are returning tomorrow."

Eros giggled as he snuggled his head into his father's black robes. "Come home now?"

"Yes, I just finished actually." Walking out of his office, he wandlessly closed his office door before heading through his classroom and down the corridor to his quarters.

Severus could hear his little hellions, as he affectionately called them, the moment he stepped through the portrait door. His home was never quiet, at least not without a silencing charm, but that's the way he liked it. Most would think snaky Professor Severus Snape was a scrooge of a man who demanded silence and absolute obedience from his wife and children, it reality, although he required his kids to obey the rules and respect he and his wife, they were children and had no problems with them acting as such.

"Daddy, you're back." Cora quickly made her way to her father, a book in hand, as usual. "I wanted to know if you could explain Calespy's Theory on regenerative potions; I'm having difficulty understanding it."

"I will." He replied placing his son down on the carpet. "But after dinner."

"Okay. Oh and mum said she wanted to see you when you got back."

"Thank you. Cora, could you do me a favor and take Eros to the bathroom, he has that look about him."

Cora looked down at her little brother whose face was rapidly turning more and more red. With a small giggle she took her youngest brothers hand and led him to the loo.

Severus could always count on Cora to help out with her younger siblings. She was intelligent and mature enough plus she enjoyed spending time with her little brothers and sisters and was always eager to help out; which was the complete opposite of her twin, who would rather spend his time in the potions lab or reading a book then toilet training a toddler.

Severus made his way into his daughter's bedroom where he found his wife engaged in a very serious game of dolls with their five-year-old twin daughters Isobel and Colina.

"Daddy." Colina quickly ran over to her father, her blond curls bouncing as she went. "You're back." She quickly wrapped herself around his long leg. Isobel quickly followed grabbing onto the other leg.

"Did I disturb your game?"

"Well, yes." Colina stated seriously as she released his leg. "But its okay, we can finish when you leave."

"Well." He said with a small laugh. "I will leave you to your fun, but I must take your mother with me."

"That's fine." Isobel added. "She was playing wrong anyway."

Ellie shook her head as she rose from the floor. "Really. I hadn't realized. You should have told me sooner."

The two girls simply giggled.

"So, where are Kian and Gregory?" Severus asked as they exited the girl's room and headed to their own.

"In that little mini lab you set up for them. You know at the rate those two are going I think they may out shine you in Potions before they even finish Hogwarts." She teased.

"You wound my ego, dear." He joked kissing her lips before beginning to undo the buttons on his robes. "Cora said you wanted to see me when I returned."

"Oh yes, Professor Dumbledore flooded me about an hour ago."

"Concerning?" His brow rose as his slid his outer robe from his shoulders.

"The twins being advanced in the school work. He finally received word back from the ministry."

"Hum." Severus tried to read his wife's expression which seemed to be a mix of apprehension and annoyance. With a sigh and expecting their request to have been denied, he sat himself down on the edge of the bed. "And?"

"Well, they said that after they take their OWL's at the end of their fifth year they can opt to take their NEWTS as well, until then all they will allow is extra tutoring and, after their second year an apprenticeship."

That wasn't what he was hoping for, but he supposed it was something. All of his children had shown signs of magic early, even his youngest who just the week previous unintentionally summoned his blanket from the laundry when he nearly had a panic attack after not being able to find it. Cora and Kian however where not only magically powerful but were tested at genius levels. He and his wife had considered sending them to a private magical school or hiring a private tutor to help them live up to their enormous potential, but they were both so looking forward to actually attending Hogwarts and in truth he was looking forward to teaching them.

"I suppose we will just have to challenge them ourselves, and if need be bring in a tutor in later years."

Ellie nodded as she wrapped her arms around her husband. "You're a wonderful father, you know that, right."

Severus looked down into his wife's eyes and smiled. "And you are an amazing mother." He then kissed her.

"You think they'll go to Slytherin?" She asked slowly rising from the bed.

"They better. Or I'll hex that ridicules hat until there is not even enough left of it to dust off the sorting stool."

Ellie threw back her head in laughter. "In all honesty, Sev. I wouldn't put it past you.

**XXX**

Petunia and Lily gave a final wave good bye to their son's as they boarded the Hogwarts Express, along with Remus' step-son Jacob who was a year above them, and in Gryffindor.

"I can't believe they're off to school." Petunia sighed as she wiped away a tear that had fallen to her cheek.

"Yes, they grow quickly, but they are both good strong boy's and they will do fine." Lily reassured her sister.

"Of course, they'll do fine." James added in. "They are the son's on Marauders, after all. Isn't that right Padfoot."

"That's right Prongs" The pureblood grinned. "And in a couple years Eric will be right behind them ready for mischief making." He said ruffling his son's hair.

Lily just rolled her eyes and Petunia gave a low groan. "Lord, I hope not."

"There's no use it fighting it, Petunia." Lily added. "The boys are too much like their fathers for their own good. We'll probably get a letter from the headmaster within a week."

"I'll be good when I go, mummy." Maribel promised. "Rosie and I both will."

"That's right. We're good girls." Rosie said then proceeding to stick up her nose at her older brother.

"Don't be such a stuck-up." Eric glared at his annoying little brat of a sister.

"Stop it you two." Petunia looked crossly down at her two youngest. "Besides I'm sure they'll be fine. No one could possibly get in that much trouble during the first week of school".

James and Sirius gave each other impish looks, both of their parents had received notes home not only within the first week, but the first day. It was quite a phenomenal prank, and from that day forward Dumbledore always does a double take when he hears a duck quack.

**XXX**

Severus watched with bated breath, his wife aside him, as the first years entered the Great Hall. His eyes instantly went to his own children first, allowing a small smile, so small only his wife had noticed it. Their eyes were bright and inquisitive as they gazed around the room excitedly. Not that they had never been in the Great Hall before, they were raised at Hogwarts after all, but this was their first time as students, and it had a very different feel about it.

The first name that caught The Potion Masters attention was the son of a man who he once considered an enemy. Not that he and the mutt had become the best of chums, but they tolerated each other. Plus he was a social friend with Petunia and his and her children would sometimes play together.

"Black, Daniel."

Taking a long deep breath the dark haired boy made his way to the stool, the hat was placed on his head and within seconds, "GRYFFINDOR."

Not at all surprising.

Nearly twenty more students were sorted before, "Potter, Harry", was called. The decision took quite a bit longer then Danny's but eventually the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR".

The table of red and gold clapped excitedly as they welcomed yet another student.

Three students later it was the Snape children's turn.

"Snape, Cora."

Cora confidently walked up to the stool, gave a quick smile to her parents as she sat. The hat was lowered to her head, within two seconds it had come to a decision.

"SLYTHERIN."

No one was surprised of course. She was the daughter of the head of Slytherin, where else would she go. The house of the serpents clapped eagerly as she joined their table, Severus being one of the loudest.

"Snape, Kian."

The rather tall eleven-year, much like his sister, confidently approached the stool. Unlike his sister however the sorting hat was not convinced of the boy's placement as quickly as his sisters. No the boy was ambitious, that was definite, but he yearned for knowledge, craved it, no he would fit in much more with, "RAVENCLAW."

Kian gulped nervously as she stepped off the stool, he was supposed to be in Slytherin, with his sister and father. Glancing up at his parents however, both of whom smiled and motioned him to join his house, instantly calmed his nerves.

"Are you disappointed?" Ellie quietly questioned her husband.

Severus shook his head. "No, he is very much a Ravenclaw, he belongs there. Now if he had been sorted into Gryffindor…Though I will admit Daniel and Harry are…in some aspects better than their fathers, so perhaps, if by some odd chance of fate that one of our six did end up in Gryffindor, I would be able to tolerate it."

**XXX**

It's amazing what one simple difference can make in a person's life, and in essence the lives of those around them. For Petunia Evans-Black, she will always be grateful for the day she decided to take a chance, to be daring, and become, by some standards, a better woman. Yes, she may have deceived a few people along the way, and she will always bear guilt for that, but looking back at her life and to the future with her family, she couldn't imagine making a different choice.

**The End**


	19. Chapter 19 AN: BETA needed

Hello all,

I am looking for a BETA, although this story is complete I did not have editing help when I wrote it. I believe I have corrected many of the spelling errors I missed the first time, however I may have missed some, but mostly I am looking for someone who is willing to help out with the grammar. If you are interested just leave a review or PM me.

Thanks.

Mrs. SRE Snape


End file.
